Claim of Love
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: She's back, and this time, she's here for him.
1. Boy's Dont Assault The Girls They Like

**Full Summary: **After compelete heartbreak, Izzy disapeared from Malibu. She intrusts Joe to keep her secrets, but what will he do when the Jonas Brothers and a new band called Paramore meet up in North Carolina.  
Hayley Williams is the new girl in Beasley, North Carolina. She meets her first Carolinan on the train in. His name is Josh Farro. Once learning that she's a singer, he offers for her to stay with him and his family. She accepts and finds her way into the North Carolina lifestyle. She joins school and soon realizes that she misses her boys. But since the past is the past, She gets over it. But when the Jonas brothers come into town on a tour... How will Joe, Kevin and Nick react to this familiar girl and her boyfriend, Josh.

Te Heheheheee...

there ya go.

xoxo

** livi**

* * *

**Chapter One - Carolina Waits For Me.**

I sat on the train. I was an hour from Beasley, North Carolina. That would be my new home town.

FLASH BACK

"_Izzy! You can't do this!!!" Joe whined. I slugged my bag over my shoulder and sighed._

"_To late, Joe. Its to late." We were standing in the airport. "Just give me the ticket." He sheepishly handed me the ticket._

"_And who is Hayley?"_

"_Me. From now on."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving, Joe. You've been a great friend. I want you to keep this to yourself, though. Joe. I need you to do this."_

"_I know. I'll keep it quiet. I just… I'm gonna miss you, Izzy."_

"_Its Hayley." I said. He shrugged. I hugged him. _

"_Goodbye, Joseph Jonas."_

"_Goodbye, Izzy. Nice to meet you, Hayley."_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a adorable boy sitting there.

"Hi. You heading to Beasley, too?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm…. Hayley. Hayley Williams."

"I'm Josh Farro. Nice to meet you, Hayley." I shook his hand. "What are you doing in Beasley?"

"Starting over. I got inspired, and I'm making myself a clean slate."

"That's really cool." He said. He brushed a piece of his shoulder length brown hair from his face.

"How about you?"

"I'm going home. Been in New York. I can't wait to see my family. My little brother, Zac especially." I noticed a guitar case sitting behind him.

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah. Me and Zac are in a band together with a friend of ours."

"What does Zac play?"

"Drums. He thrashes hard."

"Cool."

"You play anything?"

"I sing. And I can play guitar."

"You sing???"

"Yeah… why?"

"We need a singer, really bad."

"Really? Cause I need a place to stay…"

"Well… I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah. I guess so."

---------------------------------------


	2. These Two Will Here On Cease To Be

Chapter Two

Josh led me into his house. It was kinda big. I was excited. He knocked on the door. A strong, Italian man opened it.

"JOSH!!!" He said. And he and Josh hugged. I guessed he was Josh's dad.

"Dad, this is my friend, Hayley." He said, pointing to me.

"Hello there." He stuck out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Hayley Williams." I said as I shook his hand.

---------------------------------------

I met the rest of the family and Josh showed me to my room.

"Hey… erm… do you have a phone I could use? I need to check up with my dad to make sure he knows I got here ok."

"Yeah. Here." He handed me his cell phone.

"I won't be long."

----------------------------------------

Joe sat in his room. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Nick opened the door and came through.

"Hey, whats up?" Nick asked.

"Not much. Just sitting here."

"I need a distraction."

"Yeah. I heard you talking to Izzy's dad."

"So… what's going on in you're…" Nick was interrupted by Joe's cell phone ringing.

"I have to get that… hold on.." Joe pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

603-233-9391

He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_JOE! Its Hayley." _

"Hold on," He looked to Nick. "I have to take this. Can we talk in a second?" Nick nodded.

"_Joe?"_

"Yeah. I'm here. _Hayley_, where are you?"

"_Beasley, North Carolina…"_

"What??? Are you insane?"

"_No…."_

"Where are you staying? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"_No, Joseph. I'm just checking in. How is everyone?"_

"Nick is dead, Your dad is…. I don't even know. _Hayley,_this was a bad idea."

"_Joe. You can't tell anyone! Please!!!"_

"I won't. But, just… Figure out what's going on. And get a cell phone. I need to keep in touch with you."

"_Ok. I will. Call you tomorrow?"_

"Ok. Don't get into any trouble."

"_Bye, Bye, big brother." _

-------------------------------------------


	3. This Will Be The New Way Of Our Hearts

once again.

i can't stop smiling. wait til you all read what i have planned.

muahhahaha!

love ya,

livi

* * *

Chapter 3.

I walked downstairs.

"Mrs. Farro? Can I talk to you?" I asked her. She was the only one there.

"Sure."

"I don't think me staying here for free is a good idea."

"What? No, sweetheart. You're welcome to stay."

"No. I couldn't. I still need to finish school, and… No. I'll get a job, and pay for rent."

"Hayley, that's completely unnecessary."

"No, Mrs. Farro. It really is. I need this. I need some responsibility right now. I've been living with out it for to long, and… I just want to start fresh."

"Well…Alright…" She said humbly.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"Its not a problem. I've needed a girl in the house for a while. Me being the only one."

"Yeah… I'm sure."

------------------------------------------------

I walked down the main street of Beasley. It was a city like town. Not to big, but not to small. I spotted a electronics shop and went inside. I found a useable phone and purchased it with part of the 3,000$ I took out of my banking account before I left. I originally too out 3,500$, but had to buy a plane ticket and a train ticket.

I continued down the street. I found a small restaurant called Minella's and went inside. I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign. I grabbed it and went up to the counter.

"Hi… I see you have a spot available?" I asked the lady there, holding up the sign in the process.

"Yes… I'm Anne. I run the diner." She had a way of her. She reminded me of Oliver's aunt. She had dark brown hair with greying roots, and occational wrinkles around her face. She didn't wear much makeup, but it was enough to notice. Anne looked like a very nice lady. Kind and loving. I'm sure she has tons of kids.

"I'm Hayley. I'm new in town. I really need a job and I'll be a great worker."

"Well…. I don't know. Any references?"

"Erm… I don't really know anyone. I'm staying at the Farro's on Huckleberry Street."

"OH, The Farro's? I'm sure if Lana likes you than you must be a great person. You've got the job. When can you start?"

"As soon as possible."

"How's Tuesday, after school?"

"Perfect."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Two Days Later. **

I woke up early. I was starting school. I raided through my suitcase and found a pair of skinny jeans and a Team Hilario t-shirt. I slipped it on, with a lot of grief, due to the fact that it was Nick's that I stole, and found a pair of shoes. I looked through my bag. I found a small chain. It was a dog tag. I was tempted to throw it out, due to the fact that it said 'Izzy', but looked at it. It was two tied together. One said my name. One didn't.

It read Nick Jonas.

I slipped it over my head next to the chain that held a small ring that read 'Poned'. I brushed off the feeling to call Nick and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs and saw Josh and Zac.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Zac and Josh said in unison.

"Nice shirt…" Zac said.

"Thanks." I said. Josh and Zac looked to each other confused. "What, you've never heard of Team Hilario?" They both shook their heads. "Wow… Ever heard of Myspace?"

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

At lunch I sat with Josh. Him, Jeremy and Zac. Josh was a junior, being my a year older than me, Zac was a freshman, and Jeremy was a senior.

"So… Hayley. Tell us about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Where you from? What's your story?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…. I'm grew up in Mal--- Maine.."

"Cool." Josh said.

"And.. My dad…. Is…" I said.

"What?" Zac asked. Josh hit Zac.

"He's probliy really worried about me."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Of course. He just is a worrying kind of guy." I lied perfectly.

"Yeah. That's how my dad is."

"How about you guys? What kind of music do you like?"

"Indie stuff, mostly for me. Bright Eyes and Ben Gibbard." Josh said.

"I like Alex Saddic." Zac said.

"Older stuff." Jeremy said.

"But, we all are huge Fall Out Boy fans." My head shot to Josh.

"R--really…." I said. Oh, god. They knew.

"Yeah. I've only been to one of their concerts, but they totally rock."

"Yeah. Pretty good."

------------------------------------

After school, We had band practice.

"So… We'll play something. You can tell us what you think."

They played a song. It was Basket Case. I won't sweat you how bad it was.

"Um… ok thenn…"

"Wha'd you think?" Jeremy asked.

"Ever though of doing more… Harder stuff?"

"Harder?"

"Yeah. You guys said you like Fall Out Boy. A little more Drop a Heart, a little less Minority."

"What?" I grabbed a guitar from the wall. I played the chorus of Misery Business.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got it when I want it now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got it when I want it now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good." I looked up. They all were shocked.

"Um…. Yeah!!!" Josh said.

"Nice pipes." Jere said.

"Thanks. I've had practice."

---------------------------------------------------

Nick went next door. He was going to talk to Izzy's dad. He rang the doorbell nervously. Pete answered.

"Hello."

'Mr. Wentz… I need to tell you something. Its about Izzy." Pete let Nick inside and he sat down.

"What is it?"

"You remember when Izzy hurt her ankle?" Pete nodded. "She didn't fall. She told me this in confedence, but I'm scared she tried again."

"Nick… what are you talking about?"

"Izzy tried to kill herself. And I'm scared that's why she's missing."


	4. I Suffer From Tramatic Attacks

lol. 

i kept forgetting to tell you guys this, but remember that band, Tokio Hotel? Well, I was watching this Jonas Brother interview and the question was 'Favorite new band" and they said TOKIO HOTEL!! I like... died of happieness.Then watched the video about eighty times again.

just telling you.

feeling ok for a chemo patient.

love you all,

livi :)

* * *

Nick got the mail. He shifted through it hastily . He didn't usually care about it. Today was no exception. He spotted a unstamped letter. It was to him. He opened it quickly, curiosity filling him. He pulled out two pieces of paper, one saying 'For Nick' and one saying 'For Dad' and a dog tag. He looked at the dog tag. It was Izzy's. he quickly ripped open the first paper that was for him. 

_Nickolas-_

_I'm not dead. So don't go telling my dad that I tried to kill myself. Even though you most likely already did. But it won't matter in any way, cause you'll never see me again. I'm writing you to tell you why I left. Its confusing, but I couldn't take you anymore._

_And you called me Lilly. I half wanted to punch you, and half wanted to burst out crying. Due to the fact that you don't have a black eye right now, you can guess which way I went. Nobody calls me Lilly for the main reason that my mom did, you jerk. She's dead, unless you forgot. You broke my heart. And I'll never forgive you. But, know this. I won't ever forget you either. That's why I stole your dog tag. Don't fret. I'm sure you can get another one. You can have mine. I won't need it where I am. I no longer go by Izzy. I'm starting over. _

_There's another letter in here that's for my dad. Don't read it. Just give it to him. I just need him to know that I'm safe and happy. _

_Oh, yeah. I stole your Team Hilario t-shirt. Not sorry. _

_Don't bother looking. I don't want to be found. _

_I will always love you, Nick Jonas._

_The girl formerly known as,_

_ILT-W_

_aka_

_Fishy._

------------------------------

I sat in bed. It wasn't late. Almost three minutes after dinner. I took out the crappy cell phone and dialed the Jonas home. I know, that was stupid. Fortunatly, Joe did answer.

"Hello??????"

"Joe! Hey. Its _Hayley_."

"Oh, Hi, _Hayles_."

"What?"

"Nevermind.Whats going on? Are you OK?" He asked.

"Not quite. Do you know if Nick got the letter?" I heard a door being burst open and Nick talking.

"Yeah. He did." Joe whispered.

"He's right there isn't he."

"Yup."

"Call you back?"

"Yup."


	5. Blink Away It All, Before They Return

HI!

i'm feeling ok.

here's two more chapters.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Chapter 4. Blinking Everything Away, Before It Comes Back.

One Month Later.

I sat on the stage. Talking.

"So, how is everyone tonight?" I said. I blinked. All of the blaring lights phased and I developed a spitting headache. "Rad, man. So Um… I… This next song is called…. Um…. Brighter."

"So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone…." The music continued but the splitting headache took me over. I fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------

I woke up. Blinking my eyes. I looked around. Oh, god. I passed out again. I looked at the medical bracelet on my wrist. Long term patient. A nurse looked into my room. She gasped and ran out to get a doctor. A tall man came inside. He was a doctor.

"Your awake." He said, relieved.

"Yes. How long was I out this time?"

"About a month." He said. I sighed.

"I suppose you know who I am?"

"We're confused on that point. Your friend said your name was Hayley. But there isn't a Hayley Williams in our DPC system. And you seem to be aware of your condition."

"I am aware."

"So what's your real name?"

"Isabella Lillian Wentz. DHA 340." I said. "I take three twenties." I was informing him my test strips number and my DPC system code. "I ran out a few days ago."

"And why didn't you get new ones?"

"My dad lives in California. I'm here alone."

"I see. And why did you lie about who you are to your friends?"

"I think that's my business." I snapped. I blinked, and sighed. "I just wanted to start over."

"You're a little young to be starting on your own."

"I'm mature for my age. I have to be with my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Ever heard of Pete Wentz of the band Fall Out Boy?" He nodded. "That's my dad."

"Oh. I see." He said.

"Am I going to be Ok?"

"Yes. You'll have to stay here for a few days, but your going to be ok." I smiled. "But there's something you should know. Are you aware that your pregnant?"

---------------------------------------------

and with that,

ii laugh evily.

but don't worry,

she's not.(sorta)


	6. We Were Born For This, Right?

_Four Months Later. (six months total since Izzy disappeared.)_

"Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
Kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
[repeat x2

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this." I yelled. I was breathing heavily. "THANK YOU!! WE ARE PARAMORE!!!" I said and we all ran off stage. I high-fived Jeremy and Zac and hugged Josh.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, It was!" Zac and Jeremy's jaws dropped. Josh and I turned to see who they were staring at. We turned to see...

Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump.

Oh shit. They found me. My dad opened his mouth to speak.

"Isabella Lillian Wentz. You are in so much trouble." He said to me. I winced at his voice. Zac, Jere, and Josh took a step away from me.

"WHAT?" They asked in unison.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" I said through clenched teeth to him.

"Well, we were scouting. Now. I have to bring my daughter back to California." He said.

"DAUGHTER?" the guys asked again.

"Yes. Izzy, introductions?"

"Yeah… um… so, guys…. This is my dad…. Pete…. Wentz." I said sheepishly.

All of them were speechless.

"Please say something." I said. None spoke. "Way to go, dad. You just made me loose the only friends I had." I yelled at him, turning his way.

"What about all your old friends? Nick… Joe… Kevin… Miley… Oliver… Sarah… Mikayla…. Any of these ringin' a bell?" He said harshly.

"Don't mention him to me, dad. How could you ruin this for me." I felt my wrist be grabbed.

"Hayley. What the hell is going on?" It was Josh.

"Hayley? Her name is Isabella and she's supposed to be in California." My dad said.

"Shut Up, Dad!" I yelled at him."So.. My dad is Pete Wentz… big whoop…" I said trying to make the situation not nearly as terrible as it really was.

"HAYLEY! Your dad is PETE WENTZ! Our effing IDOL! Your name isn't even Hayley!" Zac yelled at me.

"Well… no… its not… but…."

"Izzy, who are these guys?" My dad asked.

"Dad, this is Zac and Jeremy and my boyfriend Josh." He raised his eyebrows at Josh.

"Boyfriend?" I nodded. "What about Nick. You guys we're pretty damn close. And He like… died when you left."

"Nicholas Jonas broke my heart. He's a traitor and I'll never speak to him again." I said.

"Nick Jonas? From that one Teeny Bopper band?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Wait a minute… Isabella Wentz! I remember you were on Oprah!" Jeremy said. We all looked to him.

"You watch Oprah?" All of us asked.

"No. Well… Uhg! I doesn't matter. I remember you. You went on a world wide tour. Your like.. Really famous!" Jeremy replied.

"You didn't have to tell everyone…" I said. I walked away from the large group and found a seat on the floor. My dad followed me. He sat down next to me.

"What were you thinking, Kid."

"That I could run away from my problems and just forget about everything."

"Just like Spain."

"Spain was different. Then I was just running from you. Now it seems I'm running from the entire state of California."

"Nick told me. About your leg." I let out a laugh.

"I knew he would once I went missing. I don't care anymore."

"Like father, Like daughter I guess."

"I guess." I said coldly. "I don't ever know anymore. It was Nick. An what had happened. He just…"

"He told me he broke your heart. But he didn't know why."

"Of course he didn't."

"So how did he."

"He called me Lilly." I started crying. My dad wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Iz." He said. I stood up. He followed me.

"I'm gonna be ok." I looked to him. "Please don't make me go back there."

"I guess I can give you some time to cool off. But, seriously. You have to come home eventually."

"I know. I will. Just not now. Tell me when their on a three month tour, and I'll come home. For that time."

"Well… actually, they're on a tour now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Next tour I guess."

"Yeah."


	7. Cuffed To The Life I Broke Out OF

tehehehee.

guess who comes to town now???

ily,

livi

* * *

I sat back in the kitchen idly scribling on my notepad.

"Hayley. Go serve table three." I nodded and walked over.

* * *

Kevin, Joe and I piled into the booth of a small restaurant.

"ANd then she was like… "Omg. I LOVE YOU!" And I was like… "I LOVE YOU TOO!" And now we're dating." Kevin said smiling.

"Kev, in case you haven't noticed, I really don't care about your perfect little love story with Sharpay." Joe spat.

"Her name is Ashley."

"Once again, Kev. Don't care." A waitress was now standing at the end of the table.

"What can I get you three…" She asked. All three of us looked up at her.

Staring back at me was a pair of green eyes I would never forget. Her hair was bright orange and she looked different. But I knew. My jaw dropped.

"Um… " I started. Her glance darted to Joe and the back to me.

"Food? Drink? What?" She asked impatiently. Like she didn't know me. I glanced at her name tag. It read 'Hayley'. Hayley? What?

"Water for me." Kevin said. He didn't recognize her. Joe didn't either.

"Me too." Joe said. I shook my head. She nodded and walked off.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled

"What?" Kevin asked.

"That was Izzy!!!!" They both whacked my head. "IT WAS!!!"

"Your crazy, Nicholas."

"You didn't see her? Her eyes, dude. They were exactly the same!!!" She came back with the two glasses of water.

"Here you go. Ready to order?" She asked.

"Izzy?!?!" I asked her loudly. She gave me a confused look.

"Excuse my brother, he thinks you are this girl who broke his heart." Kevin said.

"I broke her heart."

"Yes. Cause heartbreakers sulk around the house for two months after she leaves."

"Shut up."

"Sorry." She said. I nodded.

* * *

I was waiting for the boys food. I was totally avoiding doing over there until they left cause I'd be the equivalent of jumping into a drunken The Devil Wears Prada mosh pit at warped tour(See bottom for explaination). The bell dinged in front of me. I jumped. I looked up to see Joe standing there.

"He recognized you!" He whispered.

"Shut up, Joe! Go away!" I said.

"Hayley, I've missed you!"

"Go away, Joe."

"Come on."

"Go away, Joe." The door opened and Josh came inside. He rushed up to me.

"Oh my god. Hayley! We might be signed!" He said excited.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I was talking to your dad. And, he said we were really amazing!"

"That's awesome!" Joe looked to me.

"Joe, this is my boyfriend, Josh. Josh, Joe."

"Hey aren't you that guy?" Josh asked.

"Probably."

"So, wait. My dad is signing Paramore?"

"Yeah. For Decaydance."

"That's amazing!" I hugged him.

"Well, they guys are waiting in the car for me. See you at Chaplins?"

"Yeah. 7:00. Be there." Josh kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

* * *

ok, so def inition for drunken The Devil Wears Prada mosh pit at warped tour, its basically deadly. Since, a lot of peole at warped tour get drunk, the most pits aren't very safe. Plus the fact that its usually like... 100 degrees at warped tour, its boiling to be in mosh pits. Also, Mosh pits, although they seem awesome, are incredbly dangerous. Last year at warped tour, my friend sara almost suffocated in a Paramore mosh pit. but, since paramore is the band that Izzy's in, I couldn't use that. The Devil Wears Prada is a metal kinda band. Its pretty damn awesome.

review please!!!


	8. Jerk

tehehe. i feel like i keep getting even eviler...

--

this ENTIRE chapter is dedicated to Kat.xx

she rocks. she wrote me this awesome idk... pm or reivew or something and she is sooo cool.

love you all,

livi

* * *

"So! How are you guys doing?" I asked. The crowd cheered. "Yeah! So, its really cool for me and the guys to kinda come back here and do open mike night, cause this Is basically where we started, here at Chaplins. Its scary how we've been doing so well. We're actually looking at a contract from Decaydance recs right now… so.." The crowd cheered again. "Yeah. Its great. SO, for our last song. We're gonna do a song, that's pretty new. I don't think we've played it live more than once. So, theres this guy, and he was my old boyfriend. And he came into town today. And this song I actually wrote for him, and I hope you like it." I nodded to Josh. 

"Wouldn't it be nice if I had some tissues  
Wipe away the tears that's right you got issues  
Why do you keep asking questions when I don't care  
And how many times will it take you to figure out  
How much I hate you  
I'm right, your wrong, move on

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
Your wrong  
Move on

Wouldn't it be nice if you stopped whining  
And telling all your friends that I've been lying  
You can trust me when I tell you we're through (we're through)  
And how many times will it take you  
Do the math me minus you  
I'm right, your wrong, move on

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
Your wrong  
Move on

How many feelings will you harbor  
Get over it your friends are so much hotter (oh yeah)  
I'm right, your wrong, move on  
I'm right, your wrong, move on

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
Your wrong  
Move on

Cause you love me  
And I hate you  
I'm right  
Your wrong  
Move on. THANK YOU, CHAPLINS! WE ARE PARAMORE!" I said and we exited the stage. I hugged Josh.

"Lemme guess. That Nick guy?"

"Yup." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and my eyes met his big brown eyes. He had a upset face on. He reached for his neck where I saw two chains. He pulled one off and took my hand. He dropped it in and closed my hand with out a word.

"You make it impossible to move on." He said. He disappeared into the crowd. I looked at the chain. His dog tag. Its read Nicholas Jonas. I sighed looking at it. I turned to Josh.

"You still like him. Don't you."

"I… I don't know." I said.

"HEY BEASLEY! WHAT UP!" I heard Joe's deathly annoying voice scream. The crowd went crazy. "We were in Raleigh for a concert and stopped in this fine town, to find… as it just so happens, Nicholas's girl." He said.

"She's not anymore, Joe."

"Yeah. I guess. So, this girl She might have just… performed… maybe she didn't. So. This song, Nick wrote, for her…" I gasped.

"No. They won't…" I started.

"She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you." They finished the song. I started to cry. I covered up my crying.

"Hayles, you ok?" Zac asked.

"No. I'm not." I ran to the door where I saw the boys leaving. I grabbed Nick's arm. He pulled back and walked outside. I followed him. I was raining like crazy. I grabbed his hands. I was still crying. He leaned forward and kissed me with his amazing eight star, golden kisses. Absolutely perfect. I was crying harder now.

"I have to leave. I'm on tour…" He said. I nodded and slapped him across the face. His hand shot to his cheek and he looked at me.

"Jerk." I said. I turned and went back inside.

-----------------------------------------------------


	9. That's Not What I Go To School For

**6 months later.**

"WE WERE BORN FOR THIS!" I sung/yelled. "WE ARE PARAMORE!" And we ran off stage.

"AHH! SO good!" I said.

"Yeah!" I high fived all three guys. My dad came up to us.

"Great job." He hugged me.

"Thanks, dad."

"I cannot believe we just played Mike's." Mike's was a really important venue in LA. All three of us had moved here.

Josh and I broke up for the sake of the band. So if we broke up badly, the band wouldn't break up. We're pretty much best friends now.

I hadn't seen any of the brothers in about six months. School was starting soon, and I would be forced to see him. I'll be going into my Junior year. With everyone I hated.

I was deathly afraid of it. But I walked inside. I shielded my faces from unwanted glares and made my way to my locker. Two hands covered my eyes. I wanted to stab them with pencils.

"What the!" I started. My eyes were quickly uncovered. It was just Zac. "Oh. Its you."

"Hayles. How you doing?"

"Zac, you do know my name isn't Hayley."

"Yeah… Izzy, right?" I nodded. "Well, your not a Izzy to me. Tha'd be weird if I started calling you that."

"Whatever. What's your home room?"

"212. You?"

"Oh, your gonna be with Jenny and Eric _(lol)_. No, I'm in 109." He nodded.

"Ok. I should go."

"See ya, Zac." He walked off. I turned back to my locker and closed it. I turned around, and the one guy who I didn't want to see, locked eyes with mine.

His hair was curlier than ever. He needed a hair cut really bad, but he worked the long curls. His gazed stare was overwhelming. He was wearing a t-shirt. That said Paramore? What the hell? It was blue, and it had a really weird but awesome graphic on the front. I'd never seen it before though. He wore jeans and a pair of crossword Vans. He was even more adorable than ever. He was…

"Izzy?" My stare was broken by a girl's voice. I turned to see Mikayla, Miley and Sarah. I groaned and started to walk the other way. My arm was grabbed.

"Izzy! Oh my god! Where have you been!!!!!" Miley's voice yelled. I turned to her.

"North Carolina." I said coldly.

"We missed you soooo much." Mikayla said. I nodded and started to walk again.

"What's your homeroom?"

"109." I said, begrudgingly.

"Oh! That's ours too."

"OH great!.." I said sarcastically. They led me into homeroom and sat me down. Nick sat down next to me. I gave him a evil stare, then opened my notebook. I started to write a song.

Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine

I looked up. Kunkle was our teacher.

Why the hell did I agree to this hell?


	10. A Little Bit Longer

* * *

I walked home from school that day. It was raining. I loved the rain and I decided that I needed to stay in the rain. I spotted the park. I sat on the swing. It reminded me of the night that I left. Talking to Joe. I felt a tap on my shoulder all of a sudden. I turned my head to see the curly brown hair of Nick. I turned back away from him. 

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Why?" He was silent for a second.

"I need to explain, about everything. I need to apologize."

"What if its to late to apologize?" He was silent again.

"Izzy, I'm sorry. For everything. I was a huge jerk to you, and I had to reason to do that to you. I pushed you way to far. I… I love you Izzy." I was silent.

"What part of Move On, don't you get?"

"Izzy… You're the one who doesn't get it. I want to spend my life with you, Izzy. I love you." I looked at him. I stood up, and slapped him.

"So. Why should I trust you?"

"Because you know me! You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm sorry, Nick. Our relationship is to much a paradox for us to even know each other."

"What on earth is a paradox?!!!!"

"It is and it isn't at the same time. I love you, but I really hate you still." He came a little closer.

"See, but I don't hate you. So my love plus your love factoring in the hate, its that love overcomes the hate."

"That made no sense." I felt a numb tear come down my cheek. He wiped it with his thumb. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He kissed me. I continued to cry, he embraced me. His warm smell filling my insides and saturating my heart."I don't think I can do this…"

"Just Trust me…" He said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Wait a minute. What's the date?" I asked.

"Um… Tenth of September."

I had a new reason to cry.

I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chin. Nick slumped down next to me and embraced me as I cried.

My mom died exactly four years ago, today.

"Fishy, I love you. Please believe me" He said. I looked up at him, my face red from crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I coughed a few times. He rubbed my back and stood me up. He led me away from the park. I couldn't see where he was going. I figured he was going to my house. I was right. He knocked on the door and my day answered.

"Nick? Izzy… what's wrong?" He asked. I hugged my dad.

"Mom…" I whispered.

"Oh… my god…" My dad barley said. He hugged me tightly. I pulled away from him.

"Four years." I finally choked out through my sobs.

"Yeah." He said. I turned to Nick and hugged him. I pulled him inside and out of the rain. We went up to my room and simply sat on my bed. He hugged me for a while. He would run his fingers through my hair and rub my back. He kissed my head a few times.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I didn't want to answer it. Nick grabbed the phone and did that for me.

"Hello?…. Um… this is Nick….yes…. Yes…well you don't have to be mean….Yeah. Hold on."

"Some jerk named Josh?" I nodded and he handed the phone to me.

"Josh?"

_"Hayley, why are you with that jerk?"_

"He's not a total jerk. What do you want?"

_"We have practice at my house."_

"I can't go. I'm busy."

_"Busy with what? Nick?"_

"No, jerk. Me and my dad are having a bad day. I can't do anything today."

_"Sure. Just go on that stupid date with Nick. Abandon Zac, and Jere and I."_

"JOSH! I'm being serious!"

_"What could possibly be that bad that you can't do anything?!?_" I was silent for a second.

"Its my mom's anniversary."

_"What?"_

"The day she died." He was silent for a second.

_"Oh."_

"Yeah, jerk. Leave me alone." I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

"Now look what you've done." Nick said looking at my smashed Virgin Mobile Cyclops. I shrugged, went over to it and grabbed a screwdriver. I placed the pieces back together and turned it on. I showed it to Nick, who's jaw was dropped.

"You never cease to amaze me." He said

"I know." I laughed. It felt good to laugh. "I have an idea."

'What?"

"You can help me with a song." I smiled and pulled out my notebook. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the piano. It was a large black wood baby grand. I placed my fingers on the keys and pressed.

"Got the news today,  
But they said I had to stay,  
A little longer, and I'd be fine." I started. He looked at the book.

"When I thought It'd all be done,  
When I thought It'd all been said.  
A little bit longer, and I'll be fine." He sang.

"And you don't know what you've got til' its gone." I sang.

"And you don't know what it's like to feel so… low." He sang. AHH! I loved his voice.

"And every time you smile or laugh you glow,  
You don't even know, know.  
You don't even know." I finished. I looked up at him.

"Wow."

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No… Fishy… that's amazing. What's it about?"

"April 10th, 2000."

"What's that?"

"I was eight when I found out I had diabetes. April 10th, 2000. Eight years."

"Wow…. And that's about it?" I nodded. He sat down. "Ok. How about.." He pressed the keys down in the same way I did. "All this time moves by,  
Still no reason why,  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine." He sang. I smiled and wrote it into the notebook.

"Then I was thinking…" I started, "Waiting' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine"

"And then it goes back to the 'you don't know' chorus part." He asked. I nodded." Try it."

"All this time moves by,  
Still no reason why,  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
Waiting' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no." We sang, doing it, switching out parts. I smiled.

"AHH! I love it!" I said.

"Ok, then it goes back to the chorus, and then…

'So I'll wait 'til kingdom come,  
All the highs and lows are gone,  
A little bit longer, and I'll be fine.  
I'll be fine." He smiled widely.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so this next song… is really very cool for me. Me and one of my best friends wrote it together, and its about having diabetes. I've had it since I was eight, and I'm doing well, but trust me, sugar free stuff sucks. You don't know what you've got 'til its gone." I said. Nick came onstage with a microphone. "Ready Nick?" I asked.

"Yup." I started to play the song.

"Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine." I sang.

"When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine." Nick sang. He wrapped one arm around my waist.

"But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone." I sang.

"And you don't know what it's like to feel so low." He sang.

"And every time you smile or laugh you glow," I sang.

"You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know." We sang together.

We finished the song. Everyone went insane.

* * *

so their back together. 

for now...

* * *


	11. Can You Do The Twist?

YAY! i guess this is a filler.

but its funny.

like it, review!

love ya,

livi

* * *

The next day after school, Nick and I tried to diguese ourselves so he could go to the rite aid. It didn't work very well, but we made it. I grabbed a TWIST, Popstar, Tigerbeat and Teen magizines that all had Nick's face plastered everywhere on the covers just to bother him. He threatened me with Bleach. I put the Teen back. We went to go check out.

"Just these." He said. He pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty to the girl. She didn't look up to him.

"Have a nice---- OMG!" She had looked up. She started gasping so nick grabbed my hand and the magizenes and ran. We barley made it to his car. We both burst out laughing.

When we got back to his house, Nick and I went up to his room and I jumped onto his bed. I pulled out the magiznes and began flipping through them. I found a quiz in the TWIST.

"Which Jonas Bro is right for you?" I said to him. He 'Phft''d and sat on the bed next to me. "Ok… 'You love when a crush notices… your sense of humor. You are easily embarrassed around a crush… at times. You 'JB' dating anthem is…. 'Just friends, you fall for you BFF's" I looked at my Jonas compatable and burst out laughing.

"Who'd you get??"

"You." He made a nervous smile and a cough laugh. "Oh, do be such a wimp. Your turn."

"I'm not taking that quiz."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"What your nervous you won't get yourself?"

"Yes."

"To bad. You love when a crush notices, sense of humor or sense of style?"

"Style."

"Weirdo. If your life were a movie, It'd be a, drama or comedy?"

"Erm… Drama."

"Ok then…. Your friends would say your always giving or taking advice."

"Giving."

"Your better flirting on IM or in person."

"In person." I burst out laughing again.

"Did I get me?"

"NOPE! You got Kevin."

"Ew… I don't want Kevin…"

"Good to know!" I said laughing. I looked at the pages. "Awww… Nicky's never had a new year kiss!" I said. He buried his head in my pillow. "Oh my god. You look like a freak in this picture." I said refering to a picture of Nick and his brothers were Nick had a Christmas wreath around his head. I turned the page to see Nick with some mistle toe and a sticker that said 'Kissable Nick!'

"ZOMG. Its Kissable Nick. I wonder how kissable he really is?" I gently pulled Nick's head up by his hair. He looked at me.

"What?"

"I wanna see if your kissable, just like the article says." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Well?"

"I don't know… One more to see." I kissed him again.

"Well?" I kissed the paper Nick.

"I think the paper's a better kisser than you." I mocked him. He stuffed his head into my pillow again. I played with his curls again. I turned the page to see Joe and Kevin with alike 'Kissable' pitures.

"Wow. Kevin looks terrible with stubble." I looked through the magazine again. Then groaned. Nick looked up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My dad and…. _Her_…" I said with disgust. It showed a picture of my dad and Ashlee Simpson kissing.

"I thought you said they broke up?"

"And back together again. Its disgusting. She's only like… 23. Like 8 years older than me."

"Yeah, but your dad is 28."

"Exactly. He need a solid girlfriend." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked back to the page.

"Lets find more pictures of me to make fun of." I turned a few pages, one containing Rumor Patrol. The brothers were one. "Does Nick really have a girlfriend?" was all it read.

"Jonas Brothers youngest boy, Nick, was seen a few months ago with his 'best friend' Isabella Wentz, of rising fame and a new band called 'Paramore'. Her dad is Pete Wentz, so she's on our watch. But after about a six months of major appearances together, including Nick appearing at Izzy's concerts, Izzy at Nick's and in public, she disappeared. Another Six months and she shows up again, hand in hand with Nick. Where did she go? Why did she leave? We'll find out. Send us the deets at I read.

"Wow." He said.

"Jerks." I flipped another few pages. "NICK!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked. I showed him the page. It was 'Twisted Twins." Nick was being compared to Mikayla! He had on a pair of leopard pants.

"SNUFFLES! You look like a girl!"

"I don't even remember wearing those!"

* * *

Later on at dinner.

"So how'd the expedition to Rite Aid go?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Not very well. We barley got out." Nick said.

"What'd you get?" Kevin asked.

"Some teeny bopper mags." I said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"To find Jonas quizzes." I said devilishly.

"Any good ones?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yeah. There was one that measured which of you guys would be best compatible. I got Nick."

"Wow." Joe said. "That can't be right." We all laughed hard.

"Yeah. Nick got Kevin." Kevin looked to Nick.

"Sorry, dude. I like girls." Nick whacked Kevin over the head.


	12. I Need You To Know The Truth

sooo. this is kind of a big chapter. and guess what plot gets semi sealed inn this chapter... you'll see.

i was really happy, cause a few weeks ago, i re read the twilight series, then watched underworld. yes, i'm back on my vampire hitch. i love vampires, if you didn't know that. ive written afew vamp stories, but neither got off. but, a week ago, i started writing this one thats kind of AU where lilly is a vampire. yup. its pretty awesome, and it includes the jonas brothers, so maybe i'll post it. not positive, but, yeah. i don't know. if you want to say something about it, put it in your comment. I'm probably going to put it up. bleh. god, it annoys me how there are absolutely no vampire stories on here. (hm fics i mean)

lol. love ya,

livi

* * *

I was sitting on the beach. Thinking about all the reasons. Of everything. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to spot Nick's hair. He sat down next to me.

"Miley said you'd be here."

"She was right." I said, with no feelings.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking. About everything."

"What everything?"

"Us everything. I just… About what happened."

"With the school thing?"

"With the sleeping together thing."

"Oh… right."

"Its not that I regret it with you… I just… We should have been more careful."

"You don't have a kid your not telling me about, do you?"

"No… almost… but no."

"WHat?" He asked, truly terrified.

"It was a miscarriage. Nick… I wanted to tell you… I was just so mad at the time and you were…" He started into my eyes.

"You do know I would have done anything for you. If it wasn't a miscarriage. I love you, Izzy. With or without a kid. I'd prefer without… but.." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You had full right not to tell me. I was a jerk. About everything. Us… having sex…. And with how I acted, I was a total jerk. I do that sometimes. But I guess I was trying to make myself seem more like… the guys you liked. Than the one I was."

"But I loved the one you were. Little virgin, stupid, clumsy, shy, Nicholas."

"Well, when you put it like that I sound like a ten year old girl."

"True. But seriously, Nick. I could have had a baby. that's more terrifying than the Cloverfield monster, Nick."

"I know. Imagine the chaos."

"Our baby would not have caused chaos. He or she would have been a great product of two musicians. Just a little terrible." He looked at me terrified.

"Stop talking about it like that."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like its real. We're not having a baby."

"Nick, don't you get this? It was a miscarriage. I probably hurt it. I was pregnant. We would have had a baby." He was silent for a second. "I'm sorry. I just… I want you to realize what you did. The way you acted before I left… it made me think you didn't care."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to be someone I'm not."

"I'm just glad you were. I couldn't of had a kid. My dad would have freaked. My dad. With a baby? He wouldn't know what to do with one."

"And my family would practically die if they found out I broke my promise."

"Oh, yeah." I said. I fiddled through the chains that eternally hung around my neck. Three of them. Two medical dog tags that read mine and Nick's names and small ring that read 'poned'. I slipped it off my head and handed it to Nick. "Its yours."

"No. Its yours. I gave it to you. I gave them both to you."

"No. The first you unwillingly gave to Miley."

"She didn't count. You should have been my first." He said. I smiled. He smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon, I was bombarded by Mikayla, Miley and Nick.

"IZZY!" The three yelled.

"What." I asked putting the remaining unneeded books into my locker.

"TOUR!" Was all they could get out with their excitement.

"What? We're going on tour?"

"YES! Same as last time! You, Me, Mikayla, Jonas!!!" Miley said

"Wait… What?" I asked,

"What what?" She asked.

"Well, is it me, or Paramore??"

"I don't know…. I think Paramore. Either way the guys would come. Their you backup band." Miley said.

"No their not. I'm part of the band. We're the band, not just them." I said. She shrugged. I heard footsteps running down the hall towards us. Josh and Zac appeared.

"HAYLEY!!!! WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!!!!" They yelled. I sighed.

"How come I'm always the last person to find out about it!"

* * *

lolz.

zomg.

lmao

but, she was pregnant. _was_. not anymore. if you were wondering


	13. Humerous, Numerous

kinda long chapter.

following up on some humerous post-miscarrage crap.

with parents.

you guys are awesome.

ily,

livi

* * *

Nick and sat on his couch in the Jonas living room. Nick and I were making out. He had his arms around me and I had one hand on his shoulder. He pressed his lips into mine and I felt him smile. He continued to kiss me, while I sat there enjoying his warm touch. It was nice to just be together for once, nothing holding us back. No drama. For once in our relationship, there was no major problems. It was amazing. Nick stopped kissing me to breath for a second. He looked at me, breathing heavily. I smiled at him.

"I never quite noticed how good of a kisser you are." I said. He kissed me again, continuing the make out session.

"What on earth are you two doing?" I heard someone ask. I pulled back my head from Nick's lips and looked to the doorway where Kevin stood.

"We're a couple, Kevin. Leave us alone." Nick whined.

"You guys are practically fornicating on the couch. You know Frankie is just upstairs." He said.

"Oh, god, Kevin. That is disgusting." I said.

"What would you like me to call it?" Nick looked to him and shrugged. Nick slapped his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his curls in frustration. Kevin glanced at the movement of Nick's hand and gasped.

"What?" I asked. Kevin grabbed Nick's hand and looked at it. His left hand to be exact.

"Nicholas, where's your ring." Nick and I glanced at each other in silence.

"I guess I should go…" I started. Nick nodded and I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. I quickly ran out before Kevin could protest.

* * *

It was late at night. I another shoe at Nick's window. He opened it, totally surprised.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" He whispered as loud as possible.

"Trying to get your attention." He glanced down at the pile of random objects that was below his window.

"What's up?"

"What happened with Kevin?"

"Not good. He told my mom, who told my dad, when Joe came into the room, and their calling your dad." I smacked my head with my hand.

"Oh, god." I said.

"Yeah. And now I'm grounded."

"You can still go on the tour, right?"

"Yeah, but only cause they started selling tickets already."

"So… your like really in trouble?" I nodded.

"Yeah. But don't worry. They know it wasn't you."

"Then why are they calling my dad!?"

"I kinda told them about everything… with us… and the baby…"

"NICK! How COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I had to! I'm a terrible liar!, You know that!" I shrugged. I heard a knock on my door.

"Way to go, Snuffles… Now I'm gonna be grounded too!" I yelled.

"Sorry…" He said.

"You can pay me back by getting the stuff I threw at your window." He nodded.

"Good Luck." He said. I nodded and answered the door into a crack. I peaked one eye out to look at my dad's worried face.

"Hey… daddy." I said innocently.

"I think we need to talk." I nodded and opened the door. I lay down on my bed and he came inside.

"Nick's parents just called me." He said.

"I know. Nick warned me."

"Look, I know I'm a terrible father, but do you think you need to lash out to get my attention?"

"Your not a terrible father. Don't say that."

"Well, I'm almost positive that good fathers don't let their daughters get pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Your not?"

"No. I used to be, but not anymore." He sat down at my desk chair.

"What do you mean by used to be?"

"It was a miscarriage. The baby didn't have a heartbeat." I said, feeling like a total failure that mine and Nick's baby didn't even have a chance. I looked up at my dad.

"I just need to know what I can do. I'm not sure why your doing this but.."

"I'm not doing anything, Dad. I'm not lashing out, and I'm not being rebellious. Nick and I are really close. He told me he loved me. I was depressed on night, and we were together, and We just kind of…"

"I get it." He said.

"You're a great dad. I just… I think I'm falling hard for this kid. And I can't stop."

"I just don't want you to get into trouble. I know I'm not a great example, with you and all, but seriously. I don't want you to end up pregnant. Don't do something stupid." I nodded.

"I won't, dad. You gotta trust me."

"I do. I don't trust _him_."

* * *

The tour buses waited outside the houses. I sat on the pavement waiting until my dad came out. This would be the first tour he came with me. Me was the chaperone. Only one. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas weren't going, nor Miley's dad or Mikayla's mom. Just my dad. This is going to be interesting. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Nick.

**Hey. You still in prison??**

I pressed send and a minute later, his response came.

**I liv nxt dor 2 u. y dnt u jst lok?**

I laughed at his response, due to the fact that he couldn't type for his life.

**Learn to spell, Snuffles.**

I sent it, waited a minute and then was answered with a call from him.

"Your weird." He said.

"You are too. Why don't you just spell out the words?"

"Cause it takes to long."

"Lazy…" I said." You guys on the bus yet?"

"Yeah. You??"

"Waiting for my dad. Miley, Sarah, Mikayla, Jake and Oliver are on though. Its here."

"We're stopping at your house. See you in a minute." He hung up. I saw a blue tour bus coming. The boys stepped out of it. I hugged Nick and My dad finally came out. He looked at me disapprovingly. I let go of Nick and glared at my dad. Nick gave me a confused look. I shrugged. The five of us outside piled onto me, Miley, and Mikayla's bus. We all sat down while the Jonas bus followed to Josh's house. We added the three Paramore boys and hit the road.

13 people total.

12 teenagers and my dad, 8 boys, 4 girls.

Sarah, Mikayla Miley and I were on one bus.

The Jonas boys and Oliver on another,

the Paramore boys, my dad and Jake on another.

Holy crap. That's a lot of hormones flying.

* * *

Joe, Jeremy, Kevin, Josh and my dad were playing Guitar Hero on the Jonas Bus. Miley, Zac, Mikayla, Jake , Sarah, Oliver, Nick and I were on the girls bus play Truth or Dare. It was Miley's turn to ask someone.

"Izzy. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I said smiling.

"I dare you to make a video of you and Nick making out and put it on Youtube." I started laughing.

"OK. Don't tell my dad though." Everyone nodded and I stood up and got my camera and my Macbook. I gave the camera to Miley and sat back down with Nick. "Ready?" I asked Miley she nodded and I kissed Nick. We began to make out, and I must say, with all of our practice we've gone pro. After a few minutes, Miley spoke up

"Get a room." Nick and I broke a part and smiled at the camera. Miley turned it off. She handed me the camera and I quickly uploaded it.

**Izzy and Nick Making Out (DARE!)**

**Description:**

**So, Hannah dared me to make this video with Nick. It is real. Me, Izzy Wentz, and Nick Jonas making out. But, trust me, It was Hannah's idea to post it here. **

**HA! Your turn, Hannah. **

**Love ya,**

**Izzy.**

I smiled at Miley.

"Your turn." I said. "Truth or dare." I said. She grinned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zac." Everyone gasped and Miley kissed Zac on the lips. They both looked like they like it. I smiled at Nick.

"Wow." He said. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Ok! Sarah, Its your turn." I said.

"Ok… Oliver, Truth or dare."

"Truth." He said in a scared voice. Everyone laughed.

"If the eight of us were on a deserted Island and you had to choose one girl, who would it be?" Sarah asked. Oliver blushed profusely and looked to Sarah.

"You, I guess." His face turned the color of my hair and everyone laughed.

"Ok. Sara, truth or dare?" Nick said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Oliver." Sarah blushed too, the two faces matching. He closed his eyes and the kissed. YES! FINALLY THEY MIGHT BE TOGETHER!

"Yes!" I said out loud.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I've been waiting for you to get a girlfriend since Becca Weller in eight grade."

"Hey. You two mess that up for me." He said pointing to Miley and I.

"Yeah. Or the first time you liked Sarah when you two did that flour baby assignment." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Miley said

"Yeah, Olliekins and Sarahboo!" I squealed. The two stuck their tongues out at me. I laughed.

* * *

I stood backstage watching Miley perform.

"Izzy! You gotta see this!!!" Kevin yelled to me. I walked over to him, not noticing the 'wet floor' sign. I walked toward it, Kevin reaching out his arms trying to signal for me to go around it. It was too late. I slipped on the wet floor and landed on my back with a crash. Kevin, Joe, Nick, Jere, Josh and Zac all came to my rescue. Nick helped me up.

"Iz, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I was surprised at how cautious everyone was.

"Maybe you should sit down." Kevin said. All six of the boys ushered me over to the beaten up couch that was against a wall near where we were.

"What is up with all you?!" I yelled pushing everyone away from me.

"What about the…" Jeremy started, pointing to my stomach. I gave everyone a confused look.

"What?" Me and Nick said in unison.

"Well… It could hurt the…" Kevin started. He pointed to me. I shrugged in frustration.

"Nicholas, did you by any chance explain to your parents how I was pregnant 7 months ago and it was a miscarriage!"

"I guess they didn't quite understand what I was saying…" He said. I felt the need to punch him, but restrained because it would mess up his pretty face.

"So your not pregnant?!?!" Everyone but Nick and I yelled.

"NO! Of course not!" I said. Almost everyone sighed in relief. "Man… freaks.." I grabbed Nick's hand and led him away from the group of people.

"I'm sorry about everything…" He said. I whapped his head.

"You should be!" I rubbed his head. "I'm sorry." I said. He nodded and I kissed his uninjured side.

"Its ok. I just need to learn to lie…" We both laughed.


	14. Just Watching People Walkin' Up Broadway

this chapters just got lots of funny stuff. and laughing.

arg. i feel like i have nothing to read. Any sugestions? Want me to check out your story? put it in your review. i'm so bored and i need lots to read. good stuff. i haven't been looking at all lately.

ps. i pretty much** hate** niley.

ily guys,

livi

* * *

The next day, Nick and I were sitting in the girl's bus. Kind of just being together. I was playing with his long curls.

"You need a haircut." I said.

"Pft…" He said. I laughed. I continued to play with the shiny brown curls. I smiled evilly and looked around. I spotted Mikayla's straightener and grabbed it. I plugged it in and took it to one of the curls. Nick ripped his head from my grasp.

"What are you doing?!" He asked. I pulled his head back into position.

"Straightening your hair." I continued to flatten the curls. After about half of his head, he spoke up.

"You know its gonna fritz up, right?"

"No, it won't…" I said evilly. I finished straightening his hair. He stood up and looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh my god." He started. As opposed to what he explained would happen, his hair didn't frizz out. It lay just above his shoulders. It was soft and flat. He gasped. He looked to me.

"Wow. You look exactly like Joe!!" I said. He kissed me, laughing. I pulled him over to the couch and continued to kiss him. The bus now stopped and I heard people coming on the bus. I disregarded it.

"IZZY!?" I hear a bunch of people scream. I pulled my face away from Nick.

"What?" I asked. Miley, Mikayla, Kevin, Josh, and Zac stood there.

"WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON NICK?" Mikayla screamed. "AND WITH HIS BROTHER!!!?" Nick and I started laughing. Joe came on the bus.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Everyone looked to Joe, with a totally confused face. They all did glances from Joe to Nick.

"Two JOES?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin. I'm Nick." Nick said. Finally speaking up. "Izzy just straightened my hair… chill out." He said. Nick, Joe and I laughed.

* * *

Later that night at their concert.

Nick, Kevin and Joe went onstage. During the first song, everyone made confused noises.

"HEY!!!!" Joe said. He saw everyone's confused looks. "I bet you guys are wondering who the dude in Nick's place is." Everyone nodded or shouted yes. Joe nodded to Nick.

"Hey… what sup. My names Nick." Nick said into the microphone. Everyone started to cheer. "So… my girl Izzy decided to straighten my hair today. And it turned out so now I look like Joe." He started laughing. He glanced back at me.

"Yeah. It was funny. We have like… I don't know… 13 people on tour with us total. And Izzy and I were sitting on the girls bus, and everyone came on and was like… What the! It was hilarious. Everyone thought I was Joe." Everyone laughed.

"Ha-ha…. Yeah. So this first song is called 'Pushing It All Away.'"

* * *

Most of us were outside the venue playing whiffle ball. We had gotten to the venue early. Zac, Joe, Josh, Kevin and Mikayla on one team, Jeremy, Garbo, My dad, Nick and I on the other side. Neither teams were winning. We were actually both losing really badly. The ball was heading towards my head. I scrunched down and put my hand over my head. I felt something hard fall into my glove. I looked into it.

The ball?

"ZOMG! I got it!!!" I yelled my team ran over to me and we all hugged. Garbo picked me up by stomach and put me over his shoulder, starting to do a victory dance. He then handed me to Jeremy, then to my dad, then to Nick. He held me wedding style.

"I feel very violated." I said. He started laughing and set me down. He laughed.

"WE WIN!!" Jeremy yelled as he ran around the bases for no reason.

* * *

The next night we didn't have a concert, so we were going to a mall. My dad had found one and we were put into groups so we "didn't get lost'. I think it was actually so we all didn't go together. 12 musicians on tour going to a mall and in a group? Yeah, that's safe. So, Joe and Kevin and the older Paramore boys went together, and then Sarah and Oliver, and then Miley, Zac, Mikayla and Jake, and then me and Nick. I led Nick to a bookstore. He whined the entire time we were there.

"Are you done yet?" He asked. I handed him a pile of heavy books.

"No. I ran out of books to read like… a week ago. And knowing my dad and the book of lies, we probably won't be getting another chance to go to a bookstore for the rest of the tour."

"Don't you books take up a whole bunk anyway?"

"So? I read 'em all."

"You read all those books?" I nodded. "Holy crap." I handed him the second pile of books.

"I'm almost done." I stood up and put three more books on Nick's pile. He pretended to fall from the weight. "Get up, Snuffles." I said. He shrugged and stood up. He helped me cart the books to the counter. We paid and left the bookstore. We were walking down the walkway in the mall. I spotted a music store and pulled Nick inside.

After about 30 minutes of whining, Nick finally agreed to my idea. We paid for two acoustic guitars and walked outside the store. I sat down near a empty wall and Nick sat next to me. I took off my hat and put it next to me. I started the song.

"Isn't it strange  
Ain't it a shame  
People walking down broadway  
Begging for change." I sang. Nick nodded and Joined in.  
"We just walk by  
Don't hear that they're crying  
We just keep on typing on our two ways  
Oblivious to other people's pain

Gotta open up our eyes  
Gotta read between the lines  
Gotta listen to the sound." Some people started to crowd around u.

"Cuz this is life  
It's harder than it looks  
You never get enough  
The time  
Keeps flying  
In life  
You only get one shot  
So give thanks for what you've got right now  
Don't you worry  
Hey we're gonna be alright  
we're gonna be alright  
Gonna be alright yea  
Woo  
Hey hey hey

You feel so alone  
Your problems at home  
They always seem to follow you wherever you go  
Caught in a daze  
You wish you could change  
But you always tell yourself  
That hopes seems a million miles away

Gotta wake up from your sleep  
Gotta stay awake to dream  
Gotta open your heart and believe  
Oh

Cuz this is life  
It's harder than it looks  
You never get enough  
The time  
Keeps flying  
In life  
You only get one shot  
So give thanks for what you've got right now  
Don't you worry  
Hey we're gonna be alright  
Hey we're gonna be alright  
Gonna be alright yea  
Hey hey hey

One two three yea  
It's a roller coaster life  
Up and down and side to side  
Just shout to get it right

Cuz this is life  
It's harder than it looks  
You never get enough  
The time  
Keeps flying  
In life you only get one shot  
So gives thanks for what you've got right now  
Don't you worry  
Hey we're gonna be alright  
Hey we're gonna be alright  
Gonna be alright yea  
Hey hey hey  
Woo  
Ha!" I smiled at Nick. A crowd had formed around us. I don't think many of them noticed who we were. I laughed. There was money in my hat.

* * *

Nick and I retreated to the bus after being chased out by mall cops for causing a crowd. We were waiting there alone, sitting in the back lounge. I was reading one of my new books. I lay against Nick's chest. He was playing with my hair, one arm around me. Just kind of being quiet.

"Hey, Fishy…"

"Yes, Nicholas…" He was silent for a second.

"Never mind." He said.

"Hey Nick…"

"What?"

"Why did the emo kid cross the road?"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!!" I cried out. Nick burst out laughing. I giggled at my joke, and how Nick always did that thing where he bent over in laughter when someone made a joke. "Hey, Nick. How do you torture a emo kid?"

"How?"

"Put them in a round room." He gave me a confused look. "So they can't sit in the corner!!" He started laughing again. **(A/N And Yes. I have the right to make these jokes as a former EMO.)**

"You tell great jokes." He said sleepily. He let go of my hair and wrapped both of his arms around my body, cradling me in his embrace. I felt so safe. I felt my hands go numb and the book I was reading slide to the floor. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

Within about three hours, Nick sat up in a jolt, throwing me onto the floor.

"OW!!!" I yelled. He gasped and pulled me back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were there…" He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said rubbing my injured knee. "That makes me feel loved." Suddenly the sliding door opened and Joe and Mikayla looked up at us.

"Oh, look. Their awake." Mikayla said, disappearing to the front of the bus. Joe kept looking at us.

"You two didn't do anything… did you?"

"JOE!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"Well…. Seriously… you guys are… like…"

"JOE! Shut UP!"

"Whatever…" He closed the door and I looked to Nick. We both burst out laughing.


	15. Just A Little Schitzo

_hi. so... yeah. hmmm. _

_i don't have really anything to say. _

_blah. _

_heres the next chapter. its filler mainly. i need ideads... \_

_lov ya,_

_livi _

* * *

Nick, Joe, and Kevin sat on the couch. They were being interviewed by Ellen. Josh, Jeremy, Zac and I were going on next. I was watching from the wing.

"So. Kevin. Joe, Nick." Ellen said pointing to the boys as she said their names.

"Ellen." Kevin said laughing. Everybody laughed with him

"So… you guys are like…. Huge." the boys nodded.

"I guess." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to who it was. Zac.

"Hi." I said.

"'Guess what?"

"WHaT?" I asked.

"I'm going on a date with Miley tonight." I smiled.

"ZOMG! That's amazing!" I said. I hugged him, then looked back to the interview.

"So… I hear that Nick, is in a relationship with someone in Paramore? Which is the band coming on next?" Ellen asked. Nick blushed as Joe and Kevin looked to him.

"Um… Izzy Wentz is my best friend. And my girlfriend."

"And how did you guys meet?"

"Izzy is our neighbor. We've known her for about… two years? And… she's the coolest person." Kevin said.

"Yeah. Izzy is our little sister," Joe said pointing to Kevin and himself. "And Nick's girlfriend. Her family and ours are really close."

"I'm sure." After the boy's interview, the guys and I went on. We sat down opposite her.

"SO! Now we have a up and coming rock band called Paramore." I waved my hand.

"Hello!"

"Ok, so start with names and ages."

"I'm Jeremy, and I'm 20."Jeremy started.

"I'm Zac and I'm 16."

"I am Josh, I'm 18 ."

"And I'm Izzy and I am 17." I said.

"Now, You are a few people, right?" She asked me. I blushed and nodded.

"Yes, I guess I'm kind of schitzo, but My real name is Isabella Lillian Wentz, I went by Lilly when I was younger, then I moved to Spain and went by Izzy, then moved back here and was Izzy for a while, then I moved to North Carolina and met these guys and was Hayley for a while. And now I'm Izzy again."

"So, your Izzy, Lilly and Hayley?"

"Well, Lilly, Izzy, Bella, Fishy, Lola, and Hayley." I said counting them on my fingers. The guys laughed.

"OK. Now that we have the names down, lets start." We all laughed. "So, You guys are coming in on your second album, right?"

"Yes. The first was 'All We Know Is Falling' and we're recording the second now." Josh said.

"So…. Do you guys think that being this big is like… changing you?" Ellen asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Oh, god no. Its… different, but I think that its easy to kind of keep… humble I guess."

"True, but, I mean, just you, Izzy. You went on a arena tour when you were 15, your dad is in one of the biggest bands out there, your best friends are all famous…" I let out a laugh.

"No. I mean, the tour was booked by my dad, and I had three other major acts with me, so it wasn't really a huge thing. With my dad… he's just…. He's my best friend, and him being famous has never really impacted me, besides the whole separate houses when I was younger. And, its totally not true about all my friends being famous… I mean, a lot of them are and I know a lot of famous people, but… I go to the local public school in Malibu, and I live in a normal neighborhood. Um, I still get star struck around most people…" I said he she nodded and laughed.

"Well, were you star struck when you met the Jonas boys?" She asked.

"That's a whole different story… When I first moved back here about two years ago…. I moved from Zaragoza, Spain… and I had never heard of the Jonas brothers."

Everyone laughed.

As the interview continued on.

"SO… can any of you drive?" She asked. I laughed.

"Um… they all can… my dad won't let me near a car."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm a klutz. I'm a worse driver than Joe is… so…"


	16. Elves?

so... yo.

um. i guess i'm just updating.

just as a small news bulliten, just so you know, i'm gonna be even more busy now, causeof hospital stuff. its bad stuff, but i'm not gonna sweat you the deatails. i'm _feeling_ ok, though.

um. so, nick's entire dream in this was written by Emilie and i take NO credit for her strangly ingenious short story.

ok.

love ya,

livi

* * *

_  
It was one of their last nights on tour. Sleeping was terrifying in everyone's opinion…._

--

Nick's POV.

I woke in slowly, realizing that I actually had to go to work today. My boring life was moving on. I stood up and ran my fingers, seemingly untangling my curls. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and getting dressed in my suit. I slipped into my black work shoes and then found my briefcase. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen only to find that I was out of coffee. I sighed and shrugged. I made my way downstairs and to the lobby of my apartment building. I saw the building owner, Mrs. Hopkins, pretending to sweep around, and trying to look busy.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Hopkins." I said greeting her, like I did on every other day of the year. She nodded and ignored me, continuing to sweep. I walked outside to see that it was snowing. Not harshly or anything, barley enough to be considered snowing, but that's the East Side for you. I walked down the street making my way past many people and shops. I turned the corner, and continued.

Another four turns and about ten blocks, I soon arrived at my work. I walked up to the door and pushed it. It didn't budge. I pulled at it for another minute or so and gave up. I sighed and shuffled over to the bench near the doors. I sat down.

After another five minutes of waiting, my boss appeared. He was a stout man, who smoked and always wore these ugly brown suits that made him look more overweight than he was.

"Jonas." He muttered, shifting his cigarette to his mouth and taking in a huge huff.

"Mr. Hobbs." I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I work here…" I said, confused to what he implied.

"It's a office holiday. We have off." He said. I nodded and stood up.

"I guess I should get home then…" Mr. Hobbs nodded and turned away from me, inhaling another dose of smoke that leaked from the small burning cigarette that rested between his index finger and middle finger. I looked around only to see a large gust of wind coming up the street and irritating my eyes. I blinked a few times and shook off the cold.

I decided on a taxi instead of walking because my legs were tired from walking. I hailed a cab and got inside, and it started to drive. Suddenly, the taxi froze and what looked like a gust of white engulfed the city. It was snow. After a while of confusion, the roof of the taxi started to rip open. Two incredibly large arms appeared from above and pulled me out of it. The arms sat me down on the roof of the cab and I looked up at the owner of them.

Four alien looking things. They were green beings, odviously not human. They had mulitple sets of eyes and were very short, only reaching about three feet tall. Their arms trailed behind them, odviously much too long for their bodies. It was the strangest creature I'd ever seen.

"Um… who are you?" I asked. The center green spoke first.

"We are Elves."

"Elves?"

"Yes. Like… from the north pole. We need to talk to you." The one on the left stated. I nodded, still quite confused. "So… we've been getting reports that you have been depressed.' I nodded again, and the center one spoke up again.

"You aren't allowed to kill yourself until Chirstmas is over."

"What?"

"Don't commit suicide. Everyone in accounting is saying that if you do, our stock'll go down about three hundred points. We can't afford that this close to Christmas. So, we're approaching you beforehand." He said.

"Um… ok?"

"Feel free to go under when Christmas is over, but not until then."

"Alright?" All four of the 'elves' nodded and turned away from me. They walked ontop of the snow, their arms trailing behind them leaving strange footprints in the snow.

* * *

I shot up. Weridest effing dream on earth. Suddenly, the curtain of my bunk whipped open to reveal Izzy.

"Izzy?" I whispered.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" I raised one eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I mean!" She said annoyed. I nodded and moved back into the bunk more. Izzy climbed up and lay down next to me. I cradled her small body in my arms and smiled, falling back asleep quickly.

* * *

_(Song is Lean On Me, by Mitchel Musso)_

I was excited to be home. I got to sleep in my own bed. I got to go back to school.

So, today was weird. It was remembering day. Miley and Oliver were coming over and we were having a old friends day. Doing old things. I'm sitting downstairs on the couch, trying to write a song.

"Don't you ever give up on your dreams  
No matter how hard things around you seem  
You gotta keep your head up what you do today  
keep holding on cause help is on the way" I sang. I groaned and fell back into the couch.

"That's good!" I heard Miley say as she came in. I groaned again.

"I hate myself singing it. Its not a girl song. I need a guy to sing it." I said. Miley and Oliver came into view and sat down next to me.

"Well, why don't you ask Nick or Joe to sing it?"

"I dunno." I handed the paper to Oliver. "What do you guys think?" Oliver looked the paper over.

"Can I give it a try?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, trying to humor him.

"Don't you ever give up on your dreams  
No matter how hard things around you seem  
You gotta keep your head up what you do today  
keep holding on cause help is on the way." He rapped he looked up to Miley and I.

"Whoa. Oliver, since when can you rap?"

"I don't know. Its just… made sense."

"Keep going.." I said. I started to play guitar with his voice.

"When out of the blue  
your buddies appear they're like instant friends  
and the mission is clear  
keep working together to make it all real  
it's what you'd been hoping all along you'd feel  
well you can lean on me

Lean on me  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." He sang. Miley and I both looked really supprised.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU SING!?" Miley yelped. I grinned evily at Oliver.

"What you lookin' at me for?" He asked worried.

"I have a idea…"

-------------------------------------------------------

After convincing him, I led Oliver and Miley down to the recording studio. I recorded a drum beat by myself and then put down the guitar. I mixed it together quickly. Oliver recorded the vocals and I put it together. We were listening to it.

"Just call when you need a hand  
we all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
we all need somebody to lean on  
just call me  
(just call)  
just call me  
(you know you can call)  
just call me  
(just call)  
just call me

oh oh lean on me  
oh oh lean on me

Lean on me (lean on me)  
when you're not strong (not so strong)  
and I'll be your friend (your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (carry on)  
for it won't be long (it won't be long)  
Till I'm gonna need (gonna need) somebody to lean on

just call me  
(just call)  
just call me  
(you know you can call)  
just call me  
(just call)  
just call me." the song ended with Oliver's click and Miley, him and I all gasped.

"Is that me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. No editing needed." I said glaring at Miley, jokingly.

"Wow... that's so cool!" He cried out. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. My dad and Patrick were there. They came inside.

"What are you guys doing?" My dad asked.

"Dad, listen to this." I said. I hit 'PLAYBACK' and Oliver's rapping and the music came through the speakers. My dad looked pleased.

"Wow… who's that?" He asked.

"Oliver!' I said pointing to the accused. Oliver blushed and shrugged.

"Izzy wrote it. I take no credit." He said.

"No, seriously, Oliver. I couldn't ever pull off this song, and honestly I don't think Nick or Joe could either. Its great." I said.

"Yeah, Oliver. You totally rock."

------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Oliver, Nick, Miley, Sarah, Mikayla and I were driving home from school, Nick driving. The conversation was weird, and uneventful. The radio was on and suddenly, the radio announcer said the one thing that would start the conversation.

"SO…. Next up we have a brand new artist, who's new single is shooting up the charts. He's got a pop-hiphop sound with some amazing beats and great lyrics. Here he is, Mitchel Musso with his new sinigle, Lean On Me." The song was delayed for a minute.

"Who's he?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard of any Mitchel Musso." Oliver said.

"Oh, you've heard of him, Oliver. You have."

"What…..???" He asked. I glanced at Miley, we shared a evil smile. The song started and Oliver went white.

"Don't you ever give up on your dreams  
No matter how hard things around you seem  
You gotta keep your head up what you do today  
keep holding on cause help is on the way…." the song went on.

"Whoa! This guy is cool!" Sarah said.

"Yeah. I wanna meet him!" Mikayla said.

"You guys already did!" Miley said.

"What? When?" Mikayla asked. Miley and I glanced and she nodded.

"Everybody, Meet Mitchel Musso…." I said pointing to Oliver. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Who would have thunk it. Oliver Oken is famous. And a rapper…" Nick said.

"Its Mitchel Musso who's famous." Miley said.

"Very true." I said.

"Why did you guys do that! I was just doing you a favor by it. I don't want to be famous!"

"Exactly why he read your name as Mitchel Musso. Oliver isn't famous, Mitchel is! Like Miley and Hannah!"

"Well… I don't know…."

"Come on, Oliver. You know you want to!" Miley said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

SO, at the next Hannah/Paramore/Mikayla concert (yes, there actually are a lot cause that's just how our managers plan stuff.) Oliver was our opening act.

Donning a bright blue wig ( yeah, that's what I said too.) and some Jonas/Paramore-esque (stolen) clothes, Mitchel Musso was born. Oliver and I had written a bunch of other songs for him, so that he wouldn't only have one song. Oliver, Nick and I walked onstage. Nick was doing the drums and I was playing guitar. I grabbed a mic and took center stage.

"HEYYY!!!!!" I screamed. The crowd roared. (lol I almost spelled that rawred) "SO. TONIGHT. OUR OPENING ACT IS ONE OF MY VERY BEST FRIENDS, MITCHEL MUSSO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Oliver had gone white in fear. He looked to me and mouthed "HELP ME!" I walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Mitchel. You can do this. I'm here. Nick's here. Sarah is just backstage. We're all here for you. Just like at my house." I said. He nodded and took the mic.

"SO. HOW WE DOIN' TONIGH!?" He yelled.

----------------------------------------


	17. Excuse' Moi!

That night I went home. My dad didn't come to the concert that night for some reason, I wasn't sure of. I opened the door and walked inside to see him and _HER_ sitting on the couch snogging. I groaned and put my jacket on the coatrack, shaking the rain out of it.

"Get a room, will you?" I spat at them. They broke apart and suddenly stood up and walked toward me. My dad had this grin on his face and his hand was tangled in her claws.

"Izzy! We have to tell you something." He said, them both grinning widly.

"Who died?" I remarked. My dad ignored my sarcasm and glanced to her before speaking again.

"Nobody died, but…" She held out her hand only to reveal a huge diamond on her ring finger. I gasped.

"We're getting MARRIED!!!"

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke in a unfamiliar bed. I shifted around and saw I was in Nick's room. The light only shed from the window and it hit my legs, giving me a warm feeling. My clothes were the same ones I had on last night and my face felt sticky and tight, like I had been crying a lot. I sighed and rested my head back into his pillow. My head was overwhelmed with the sight of her ring. It just wouldn't go away. No matter what I thought about, I always came back to it. My dad was getting married to the she-witch who hated me. Ashlee Simpson. Nick's bed was comforting in my sorrow. It was warm and I guessed I had spent the night there.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Nick looked in to me and came inside. I sighed looking at him. He crept across the room and got under the covers with me. I sat up and lay back into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a while of our silence.

"Meh." I said. "Did I cry a lot last night? I don't really remember anything."

"Yeah. I didn't ask why… you were just crying for a really long time, and then you fell asleep."

"My… my dad's getting married." I whispered. Nick nodded.

"Oh… I see." He said. "I'm really sorry about that, Iz." He said. I sighed.

"I can't like... tell him not to marry her. If its really what he wants, that's fine… I just…"

"You're gonna miss being your dad's only girl, right?" I sighed and nodded. He hugged me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "I know something that'll cheer you up…" He said. He stood up and got his laptop. He quickly went on you tube and found a video. He set it in front of me, and I looked at the streaming video. It was Nick when he was like… 11. He was singing. Adorably.

"Awwww!" I said. Nick looked at me confused.

"No… your supposed to laugh at me!" He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why would I laugh at your amazing girly voice?" I said, innocently giggling. Nick laughed. I closed the computer. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About ten." I sighed and exhaled.

"I guess I should get home. My dad'll be looking for me." Nick nodded.

"DO you want me to walk you home?" I thought for a sec.

"No… Its ok. I just need to get home. I'll call you later though, ok?"

"Kay…" He said. He kissed me on the cheek and I stood up. I looked at him and kissed his lips. He smiled at me.

I made my way back to my house. I went inside and headed toward the stairs.

"IZZY!" I heard my dad yell from the living room. I looked to him.

"What?" I said, like nothing had happened.

"Where have you been!!? I've been worried sick!" He cried out. I shrugged.

"I was just at Nick's. I had to think." I said shuffling up the stairs. Of course, my dad followed.

"Izzy, you can't just run off like that! You could have just told me where you were going!" He said. I turned to look at him.

"Dad, you proposed to her. Without even asking me. And you expect me to just… stick around and smile like nothings wrong? Nick said I fell asleep crying last night. How can you do this to me?!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"I love her, Izzy… and I knew you would tell me not to marry her."

"Dad, don't you get it!? She hates me!" I cried out.

"She doesn't hate you. Have you ever even had a conversation with her?"

"No, I'd rather save my IQ points for someone with a brain." I spat. I turned away from him and walked into my room. I lay down and took off my shoes (a pair of checkered Vans) and opened my computer. My dad came through the door.

"Izzy, please…" He said.

"Please what? Dad, I'm not gonna tell you not to marry her if you do love her, but… Its not like I'm going to be happy about it." I said I looked back to my screen and sighed. My dad sat down in front of me.

"Just… talk to her. It might not be that bad." I sighed.

"Fine." I said. He nodded. I looked back to my computer. I quickly clicked the 'WebCam' icon and pressed record.

"Hello there. To everyone in Youtube-land. Today I probably look terrible. I have two amazingly good excuses for this. One, is that I just woke up. Yes, its 10:23 and I just woke up. The second reason is that I got some terrible news last night and cried myself to sleep. No, nobody died, but its bad. Hold onto your seats, people. Guess whos getting married." I said in a fake cheerful vLog voice. "No, not me. My dad. To guess who!? The she-witch herself, Ashlee Simpson. So, of course I bolted. It wasn't as bad as before when I ran away across the country, I just went to Nick's house, but… UHG!!" I groaned. "Oh, don't give me that look. I should be happy for my dad. But… he didn't even like… talk to me about it. I just came home and they were all 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED' And she hates me! Why doesn't he see that!" I sighed. "OK, I'm going to stop ranting. Um… Oh, did anyone see Mitchel Musso last night at the concert? Tell me what you thought. And videos? Send 'em to me. Please. He needs all support he can get. What's hilarious is that he was so nervous onstage, but he ended up with a preformace like that. HA!" I said. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. "Um… so yeah, I'm gonna go… Byeseies!" I turned off the cam and posted the video as "Me Ranting About Ashlee Simpson and Other Crap."

WHY DOES MY DAD HAAAAAAVE TO LIKE_ HER_!

* * *

lol. trouble on the homefront... 

petes gettig hitched.

tehehehehe...

i'll update all stories soon. thursday DEFINATLY.i'm not even kidding.i promise. i just have to finish some stuff up, and it'll be ready by tommorow.

please speak to me. (in review or PMs)

hospitals suck so much. they are rrrreally boring during the week.. its good i'm going home tomorow...

oh, yeah... and HI!!!!!!!!! to sophie. check out her story 'the diary of a small town girl' (by sophie, who is Greek.Elf)

guess what... i'm in it...!lol

ily,

livi


	18. Mandy? Izzy?

**so, yup. big things. plots startin', endin' and continuin' in this chappie. **

** Isabella de l'histoire à venir est bien long! Je suis si mal.**

**anyone who can figure out what thats says (and what language) without Google Language tools gets a virtual cookie. (not the bad kind... just a picture of a cookie)**

**lol.**

**ily,**

**livi **

* * *

I was meeting_ Her _at the pier. I stood there waiting for about five minutes, and then she appeared. She smiled at me. 

"Hey, Izzy." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Um… can I just start by saying something?"

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" She shrugged and nodded.

"You know I never hated you, right?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?"

"I don't hate you, Izzy. I never did… You just always acted like you didn't like me."

"Well… I guess… I dunno. I guess I judged you before I met you. I'm sorry. I just… I want my dad to be happy, and if he's not…"

"I love him. He loves me. We're happy. Bliss. SO…"

"Yeah. I get it." I said.

* * *

I sat in my living room, Mikayla, Miley and Sarah all sitting near me. It was after the show, and we were hanging out. I was deep into my book when my dad came into the room He looked at me with a nervous smile. I glanced up at him and sighed. 

"What do you want?" I asked looking back to my book.

"So… I got a call from Danielle." my eyes shot up at him.

"What?!"

"And… she told me that…. Amanda wanted to come visit you… And she's gonna come to the wedding" He said. I dropped my book and ran to my room.

Amanda is my mom's sister, but she's 17. Since my mom had me when she was really young, her and her sister are a while apart. Amanda grew up like my sister, but in truth she's really my aunt. She is the bane of my existence. Like any sister should, she tortured me for my entire childhood. I haven't seen her in about four years. Although I won't admit it if you asked me, but she and I looked identical when we were younger. Yes, I know. Its weird, but true. The one thing I can be happy about is that we hopefully no longer look alike. Plus, I have red hair, and she has blonde.

By now I'm laying in the back thinking of all escape plans that could get me out of seeing my worst enemy. Then, my dad knocks on the door. I groaned and walked over to it.

"Izzy… please come out…" He said. I shoved open the door and stared at him.

"I need to talk to Miley." I said annoyed. My dad nodded, left and came back about five minutes later. Miley slid through the door and sat next to me. By now I had buried my head into the pillow.

"What's wrong, now?" She asked, like he knew what I was going to say.

"Amanda is coming." I spat through my pillow. I looked up to Miley, who's face had gone white.

"Oh my god. Most confusing two weeks of my life." He said.

One time when I was 12, Amanda came from Boston to visit me. Oliver got so confused when he realized there were two of me, and many times mistook Amanda for me. It was pure chaos.

"Don't I know. Miley, what if Nick confuses her for me and they… kiss?" I said. She sighed and shook her head.

"Izzy, Nick knows you. He will definatly be able to tell you guys apart. Besides, doesn't Amanda have blonde hair?" I nodded.

"Yes… your right. It will be ok. I trust Nick. I do." I stood up and hugged Miley. The two of us walked outside and I looked to my dad.

"Well?"

"When does her broom stick land…?" I whispered. My dad jumped up and hugged me.

"Great. She gets here tomorrow morning!"

Oh my god.

I'm screwed.

* * *

Nick's POV. 

Joe and I walked into Izzy's house, and I saw Izzy sitting on one of the couches. I looked at her closer. It was Izzy…But… it wasn't. She was dressed in pink and white head to toe. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head holding back her hair. They weren't her usual striped black and yellow Bee Team sunglasses. They were designer and fashionable. The two of us walked up to her. She looked up to us and grinned. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my cheek, soon moving to my lips. She was making out with me by now.

What is going on with her? Where is my Izzy. This can't be her…

"NICK?!" A girl's voice cried out. I broke away from Izzy and turned behind me, only to see….

Izzy?

I glanced back and forth from the two Izzy's. The one who had called my name was dressed in mostly black and she had Izzy's white Tokio Hotel converse on. I gasped.

"Wait….what?" I turned back to the girl I kissed.

"Hi. I'm Mandy. Isabella's sister." My jaw dropped.

"What?!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

"I can't believe you!" Izzy yelled. I looked to Kevin and Joe for help, but both had taken a step back and were shaking their heads at me.

* * *

Izzy's POV. 

I stared at him, waiting for his excuse.

"I… I didn't know it wasn't you…" He tried.

"Nick. There's only one me. And you cheated on me! In MY HOUSE!"

"But… she… You guys look exactly alike!"

"It doesn't matter! You should be able to tell its me!" I screeched.

"Oh, stop whining, niece." Amanda spat. I glared at her.

"I'm not whining. I'm angry cause my aunt is trying to steal my BOYFRIEND!" I snapped.

"Maybe if you were nicer to him, he wouldn't be making out with other girls."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a copycat, maybe you'd realize that your nothing but a stuck up backstabber and a boyfriend stealer."

"Please. You're the boyfriend stealer!"

"Are YOU KIDDING ME!? We were seven! And he didn't like you smashing his crayons!"

"Oh, please. You did that on purpose so you could have him all to yourself!"

"AMANDA. IT WAS OLIVER! He hated you!"

"NOBODY HATES ME." She screamed.

"WANNA BET?!" I yelled back. I started to walk toward her with my fist raised. Nick grabbed me by putting his arms around my waist, holding me back from her. I struggled but quickly gave up.

"She's not worth it." Nick whispered.

"Your right. She's not." I spat at her. Joe grinned and looked to Amanda.

"Mandy was it? Hi… I'm Joe." He said charmingly. Nick punched Joe's shoulder. "What?"

"You can't date her!"

"Why not!?"

"Welll… She-- She look just like Izzy!"

"So?! Its not Izzy! That mean she's fair-game!"

"EW! Joe. That's like dating Izzy."

"But its NOT!"

* * *

Three Days Later 

I walked over to the Jonas house. I let myself inside and spotted Joe and Amanda making out on the couch. I groaned.

"Joe, have you seen your brother?" I asked him. Without even breaking their kissing, he grunted and pointed up the stairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I turned toward Nick's door, but I heard my name.

"Izzy?" I turned around to see a worried looking Kevin standing at his door.

"Hey." I said waving.

"Izzy, I need your help." He said urgently. I nodded. He waved for me to follow him. I walked into his room and he shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Kevin took a deep breath and then looked up at me.

"Its Ashley…" His words alerted me.

"Is she ok?"

"Well… I guess she's fine… but… she think she's pregnant…"

* * *

dum dum daaaaaaaaaaaaaa. 

muahhhahahaha.


	19. Boners and Confusion

yeah. ok, so i need someone to be joe's girlfriend. He needs someone really badly. I was gonna make Amanda his girlfriend, but i ended up making her a bitch... so...

ANY TAKERS? I need:

Name

Age

Looks

Personality.

many thanks.

ily,

livi

* * *

"_Izzy, I need your help." He said urgently. I nodded. He waved for me to follow him. I walked into his room and he shut the door. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. Kevin took a deep breath and then looked up at me._

"_Its Ashley…" His words alerted me._

"_Is she ok?"_

"_Well… I guess she's fine… but… she think she's pregnant…" _He said in the same, sullen, worried voice. I was shocked. Kevin? Doing… that?

"Wow… is--- would it be, like… yours?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh… wow…"

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well… I--I… You… you were pregnant…" He said. I felt somewhat offended by his explanation, but I understood. "And I trust you, Izzy." I nodded.

"Has she taken the test?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was positive, but… I told her that we can't be sure until we go to the doctor." I nodded.

"You're right. You two need to check that. There's a chance that the test is wrong." I said,trying to help his worry, but I could tell he was twisted up inside. He nodded and I could almost see the wave of guilt that had washed over him. I stepped closer to him and hugged him.

"I'm not ready for this…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, Kevin. I'll be there for you."

"What am I gonna do? I'm not ready to be a dad…" He said practically crying. I looked up to him. "But… I can't just desert her…"

"Kevin, I know your going to be a great father. I know you are. Kevin, you're a amazing guy and I really believe that you can handle this. I mean, your 20. Its not like your as young as Nick and I." I said. He smiled at me.

"Thanks…" He said humbly.

"Just… pray that she's not." I said laughing. Kevin laughed.

"SO…. I kiss your… aunt… sister or whatever and you cheat on me with Kevin?" Nick asked sarcastically. He was leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, your hilarious." I said.

"Why are you in here?" He asked

"Um… Kevin needed my advice on something."

"Advice? Kev, your taking advice from a teenage girl?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You do." I said. Nick glared at me.

"Ok…. So… if your done here…" I looked to Kevin, who nodded.

"Thanks for that, though. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Just… make sure she knows your there for her." I said. He nodded and I led Nick out to the hallway.

"Whats with that?"

"You'll know eventually." I said mysteriously.

"I'll know eventually!?" He asked as the two of us went into his room. "Could you be any vaguer?

"Yes. I could. Your gonna find out within the next few months anyhow, but I'm not going to be the one to tell you. Kevin should."

"Whatever…"

--------------------------------

Four Days LATER.

I was downstairs with Nick at his house. We were sitting on the couch. Holding hands, he was staring at me while I was listening to my iPod. Nick was kind of sitting quietly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I let go of his hand and stood up, putting the player down and taking off my sweatshirt. It was large and black and I was getting overheated. I pulled it off. Nick stared at me. I could kind of tell he was looking me over. Like… at me. Like _that_. I didn't mind as much, we were practically engaged already. I looked to Nick's face and he was smiling at me. I giggled and threw the sweatshirt over the back of the couch and sat back down. Suddenly, Nick's face turned bright red.

"Whats your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said. His face continued to blush and I giggled at him.

"Really, are you ok?" I asked. He nodded slowly. He squirmed in his seat a little. I suddenly realized what was wrong. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing!?" He asked.

"Did you just get a……" I asked pointing to him. He looked at me embarrassed.

"Um…" He said.

"Awww… Nicholas. That's adorable." I said.

"I'll be right back." He said scrambling up and running to the bathroom. I laughed and put my earbuds in and started listening to Bright Eyes. Nick came back quickly and sat down. He glanced at me nervously.

"Its adorable, Snuffles." I said. I said. He shot me a annoyed look and sunk unto the couch blushing.

"Its not funny." He said.

"No, it really is."

"Its your fault." He remarked. I giggled, and suddenly Kevin came into the room. I felt my face drop when I saw him. He looked to me anxiously. He smiled whole heartedly, but I could tell that it was a scared smile. I knew his answer. Ashley was pregnant.

"Are you ok, Kev?" Nick asked. Kevin shrugged and shook his head.

"Um… not really, Nick." He said. He sighed and sat down opposite us on a chair.

"What's up?" Nick asked in a interested tone. Kevin looked at me and then back to Nick.

"Ashley's pregnant." He said to us. Nick looked to my expression before choosing his own. He noticed that I wasn't supprised. I ignored him and spoke up.

"Don't worry, Kev. Just like I told you. You guys are gonna be ok." I said. Kevin smiled at me and nodded. Nick's jaw dropped.

"You knew?!" He asked me with raised eyebrows. I nodded.

"Yes." I said. Nick looked to Kevin.

"I thought I'd talk to her first." He said. "She was pregnant before." Nick just stared at Kevin.

"So… you… and…" He tried to form sentences but failed.

"Yeah. We had sex. Now she's pregnant. You should know." Kevin said. Nick sighed and looked to me.

"They just aren't gonna let that go. Are they…" He said.

"Well, you did get me pregnant." I said in a innocent voice. Nick stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

"Well, it was your idea."

"Was not!" I said, offended.

"Was too!"

"You're the one who started it!" I cried out. Nick and I burst out laughing and he took my shoe. He threw it behind him. I gasped in a annoyed tone. He stole my other shoe and started to tickle my feet. I squirmed around as he moved closer and tickled my stomach. He kissed it.

"Guys." Kevin said. Nick froze and looked at Kevin with a guilty look. "That's why nobody lets it go. You guys still act like that." He said.

"Well… its not like we can help it." Nick said. Kevin sighed and stood up.

"You two are no help." He said. I pushed Nick off of me and stood up.

"No, no… Kevin… seriously. I really do think your going to be a great dad. I really do. Ash and you make a great couple and your baby is going to be the luckiest kid in the world."

"Yeah. Until you two procreate." He said laughing. I glanced to Nick.

"Thankfully, that won't be for a while." I said giggling. Nick stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"Kev, trust me. You'll be fine." He said. Kevin smiled and nodded. Joe then came into the room.

"Hey! it's a party!" He started to dance. Strangely.

"Its not a party, Joe. God, can't you just be serious for like once?" Kevin spat at him. Joe looked to Nick and I confused.

"What'd I do?" He asked innocently in his 'Baby Joe' voice.

"Uhg. Immature." Kevin snapped walking out of the room. I sighed and patted Joe on the shoulder, before running after Kevin.

"Kev, you aren't allowed to do that." I said. He turned to me.

"What?"

"You can't treat Joe like that. Not cool." I said shaking my index finger at him. He sighed. "Know what? You and I are gonna go see Ashley." I said cheerfully. Kevin went white and sighed.

"Um… I dunno…" He said.

"Well, its not a choice. Lets go." He nodded and started towards the door. I stopped him. "Wait… I'm gonna tell Nick where we're going. I ran over to Joe and Nick and told him. I ran back to Kevin and We set out.


	20. I Can Help

lolz and stuff.

luv,

livi

* * *

We were driving to Ashley's house, the conversation was kind of dead.

"So… what were you talking about before I came into the room?" He asked. I giggled. 

"Um… Its a little inappropriate." I said blushing.

"What, like… 'I was taking his clothes off with my eyes' inappropriate? Or… like.. 'We were really making out and I don't want to share that with his older brother' inappropriate?" He asked.

"Um… more like… 'I give Nick boners' inappropriate." I said laughing. He nodded awkwardly.

"Oh… that inappropriate…"

"He got one. From me. So… I was kind of making fun of him for it." I said. Kevin nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Why do you guys act like that? I mean, your 17. You have the rest of your life to find someone. And you settle for Nick? Now?" I smiled at Kevin.

"I wouldn't call it settling. I mean, Nick means a lot to me. And I'm pretty confident that we're close enough for that stuff."

"That's stuff? So, if you hadn't lost the baby, you know he would have stayed with you?"

"Well, now I am. Back then I wouldn't of even told him. But, now… I don't think it would have been so terrible. Sometimes I do wish I had that responsibility, but I don't ever doubt that Nick would have come through for me." I said. Kevin nodded.

"Hmm." He said simply. 

"Are you scared?" I asked. He looked to me and nodded. "How did Ashley take it?" 

"Well… to be honest she was a little calm about it. Like, she knew she could handle it." 

"I'd expect that of her." I said. 

-------------

Kevin rung the doorbell. Ashley answered. They hugged and she looked to me.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you. I've been through this. Well… sort of." I said smiling.

"You have?" Ashley and Kevin asked in unison. 

"Yeah. I technically had a miscarriage, but it was at 7 months, so I did go through a lot of it." I said. 

"Really? How come you haven't told anyone that?"

"Kev, it's a little embarrassing. I went through all of the trouble to be pregnant for 7 months and the baby died. Why would I tell people that? The only reason I told Nick was cause it involved him. Nobody was really supposed to find out." I snapped. He nodded. "In any sense, Ash, I can help. If you want it. " Ashley smiled at me.

"Izzy, I'd love your help."


	21. Simply Tour Bus Life

muahaha. i found joe's girlfriend. she will debut in the next chapter...

oh, yay... (:)

her ya go.

* * *

I walked downstairs in the morning. Ashlee was sitting in the kitchen looking through her 'wedding book'. She groaned. I guessed it was stressing her out. I walked into the kitchen and poured some orange juice. I looked at her.

"Hey… what are you working on?" I asked as kindly as possible.

"Um… Menu." She muttered, not looking up. Attempt number two.

"Can I give you some advice?" She looked up to me. She nodded. "About half of the people coming to this wedding are either vegetarian or vegan. You might wanna keep that in mind when your deciding between chicken or fish." I said smiling. She grinned and nodded. Suddenly my dad appeared.

"Iz, we have to talk." He said. I nodded. I followed him into the living room and sat down.

"What's up?"

"Well… I know its really last minute… but Paramore's being signed for a--"

"A TOUR?!" I said excitedly.

'Yes. With the Jonas brothers." I grinned. So did he.

"Oh my god, thank you, daddy!" I yelled. I ran out the door and immediately over to Nick's house. I walked through the door and found all three boys sitting in the living room watching TV. They all looked to me.

"Izzy?" Joe asked. "So… now you just let yourself in?" I ignored him.

"Shush. So… guess where we're gonna be for the next three months?!" I said excitedly. They all looked at me confused. "on…. TOUR!!" I cried out. Joe's face was excited. So was Nick's. Kevin's wasn't. Kevin looked at me with a worried face.

"But…" He started.

"Oh my god…. We…"

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. I guessed that he didn't know about Ashley.

"I have an idea…" I said. Kevin raised his eyebrows, showing me he was listening. "She could come!" I said. Kevin sighed.

"That wouldn't be safe…"

"What's not safe about it? She could stay on my bus… I could help her with stuff." I said grinning. Kevin shrugged.

"I'll have to ask her… I mean, if she's up to it…but… if not… I can't leave her." I nodded.

"Well, then go ask her! We like… really need to know!" I said. Kevin smiled and nodded. He got up and made his way out the door.

"Wait… I'm totally missing something…. Aren't I?" Joe asked, holding up his hands in surrender. I glanced at Nick, then back to Joe.

"Sit down, Joseph." I said. He sheepishly sat down and looked at me. I edged over onto the couch next to Nick.

"Whats up with Kevin? Who were you guys talking about? Why wouldn't it be safe? Are you gonna dye your hair again?" Joe asked in a sped up voice.

"Ok…. Kevin and I were referring to Ashley, Kevin's fine. And its not safe in her situation. Oh,… and I was thinking soon."

"Thinking soon what?" Nick asked turning to me.

"I was gonna dye my hair…. I'm getting bored with the red." I said casually.

"EXCUSE ME!? What's wrong with Ashley? Is she ok? What's going on!?" Joe shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I said. Joe took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, so… Ashley… she's ok, but… your probably gonna notice her gain some weight during the next few months…" I said.

"What? Why?" Joe asked adolescently.

"Especially around her stomach?" Nick said. Joe still didn't understand.

"She's pregnant, Joe…" I said quietly. Joe froze and looked at me.

"Wow… and Kevin's still with her?" He asked. Nick gave him a confused look.

"Of course. You don't think Kev would just up and leave her?!" Nick said.

"Well… if she… wait…. Its not his, is it?" I glanced at Nick again. We shared a worried, nervous look. I nodded. Joe froze and nodded. I could tell he was thinking about it. "Oh… so…. He.." Joe whispered. Nick and I nodded. Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Ok, admittedly that was probably pretty stupid question.

"Well, no." Joe started. "I feel like such a wimp."

"What?" Nick asked. "Why?"

"I'm the only virgin in the family now. That's so lame." He said in a frustrated voice.

"Joe, that's a good thing. Trust me." Nick said.

"I'm 19!! God, I'm such a wimp. My little brother got laid before me…" He muttered.

"Joe! Shut up! Be thankful about that! Your like… the hottest guy of the band and you could easily have any girl you wanted! Stop being such a freak!" I yelled.

"Yeah--" Nick turned to me with a disappointed face. "Hey!" I shrugged at him.

"Well, hon, I'm sorry but its true. He is."

"You…. I…. I…" He stuttered nervously.

"I still love you." I said in a 'DUH' voice. Nick sighed. I grinned and kissed his cheek. I heard Joe groan. I turned to him.

"I need a girlfriend…"

"What happened to Amanda? You two looked pretty… close." I asked, grimacing at the thought of the sight of Joe kissing her, which really reminded Nick and I of him kissing me, which is a whole other level of weird.

And, no. That sentence didn't confuse me.

You?

"She broke up with me. I have a strong feeling it had something to do with my purity ring." He said. "I think I'm gonna swear off girls named Amanda. The last three didn't quite work out…"

"Well, no offence, but I did warn you. She's kind of a slut…" I said. Joe nodded solemnly. "We'll find you a girlfriend, Joe. Don't worry."

So, we are going on tour. Ashley coming with me, and I'll help her. My dad and Ashlee were staying at home because of the whole 'planning the wedding' thing. The wedding was about three days after the tour ended, so we would be home in time.

So, right now, the five of us are sitting on my tour bus. Me and Nick together, I was sitting with my legs over Nick' lap and he was playing with my feet. Ash and Kevin together, just sitting, holding hands. They made such a cute couple. And their kid was going to be adorable. Joe sitting on the ground doing push ups. (Yeah, Nick dared him.)

Joe groaned and fell to the ground.

"Ok, that's about 50. You owe me thirty bucks." Nick declared.

"That isn't fair! I don't have thrity bucks. I don't have like… one!" He cried out. We all laughed. Suddenly, Ashley gasped, stood up and went to the back area. Kevin looked to me.

"Go help her." I ordered. He nodded and ran after her. Nick turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that stuff…" He said with his, 'I love you, I'm sorry…' face. I smiled at him kindly.

"Kid, I don't think I would have let you within a thirty foot radius of me then. I was disgusting. And fat." I said laughing. Nick smiled.

"Your never disgusting." He said.

"Not true." I said.

"You are always beautiful. Don't deny that." He said holding down my feet, like I was about to jump up. (which I actually wasn't… so it was weird.) I sighed. I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"God, your such a dork." I said laughing.

"But I'm your dork." He grinned. I heard Joe groan.

"To much PDA!!" He cried out. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Joseph, you would do the same if you had a girlfriend." I stated. Nick nodded.

"Well…. I don't OK! Man…. Pft… I'm gonna go take a nap…" He said starting to walk towards the back.

"Ok, one… Not your bus. Two, Kev and Ashley are back there. Might be messy." I said. Nick and I giggled. Joe shrugged and flopped onto the couch. He grabbed one of my blankets from the shelf next to him and fake-cuddled up next to Nick. Nick blushed awkwardly, looking to me for help. He was creeped out by it. "JOSEPH! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! JUST CAUSE YOU CAN'T GET YOUR OWN, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STEAL MINE! HE'S YOUR BROTHER, YOU KNOW……" I cried out jokingly. Joe shot up and glared at me. I smirked at him.

Joe stood up and walked toward the bunks.

"I'm gonna sleep in yours. Whether you like it or not. You two can have sex out here if you absolutely need to." Joe spat in a 'baby' voice. He turned and shuffled back. I laughed, as did Nick.

"So… he said…" Nick started leaning closer to me. I pushed him away.

"Nicholas…. No… maybe when we get to the hotel… but… not on the bus. That's gross." I said. Nick grinned excitedly.

"Really?!" He asked with wide eyes.

"No! I was kidding!" He sighed, looking disappointed. I smiled.

"We don't need to do that." I said moving a little closer to him. I was almost sitting in his lap now. He kissed me.

"But… we haven't in like… forever…" He whined.

"Nick, remember what happened last time!?" I said.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, that's why they invented condoms!" He said theatrically. He laughed.

"And where do you plan to get them?"

"I have some." He said knowingly. I lowered my eyebrows.

'Nicholas. Are you kidding?!"

"No. I didn't want it to happen again, so I got some if we ever did have sex again."

"Aren't you suppose to wait?" I said laughing. Nick shrugged..

"Well, it's a little late for that, now isn't it?" He said.

"Maybe…" I said. He laughed.

"So…" He said excitedly.

"Maybe… If I let you." I said. He grinned and kissed me. I looked to the doorway and Ash and Kevin were there. Kevin looked at me suspiciously.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I said grinning at Nick.

"Separate." He said pointing to us. Nick looked to me and we laughed. Nick wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, laughing.

"NEVER!" He cried out. We both laughed. I pushed myself a but away from him.

"Um… yeah. To close, Nicholas." I said. The four of us laughed.


	22. Sleep

Josh updating for Livi.

She tells me to inform you to...

"HOLD ONTO YOUR SEATS!! NEXT CHAPTER IS A KABOOM!!"

So,... brace for impact.

Reviews are welcome, and would make Livi feel special.

-Josh.

* * *

I was sleeping quietly. Suddenly, someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Nick standing there. I groaned and turned over.

"Izzy… we're here… time to go the hotel." He whispered, rubbing my arm. I sighed and nodded. I sat up. I sighed.

"OH… god… can't I just stay here?" I whispered.

"Nope. Come on. I'll give you a piggy back ride." He said kindly. I nodded. He turned around and I slid onto his back. He held me in place and walked out of the bus. I leaned against his back and closed my eyes. I sighed. He let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"How much do you weigh? This is way to easy."

"I weigh a ton. Too much." I muttered. We went into the hotel and It was very bright. I blinked a few times and sighed. "Great, now I'm awake." I muttered. Nick laughed. I saw Josh, Jere, Kevin, Ashley, Joe and Zac sitting on couches while Mr. Jonas was checking us all in. Nick walked over to them.

"Good morning…" Nick said cheerfully. Everyone groaned. I tapped Nick's shoulder. He turned his head to look at me.

"Put me down." I said. He smiled at nodded. He set me down and put one arm on my shoulders, keeping me warm. I pulled Nick over to the couch and sat down next to Ashley and Kevin. I turned to Ashley. "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with tired eyes.

"Uhg. Not great." She said. Kevin sighed and put his arm on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm really sorry, Ash." he said to her. She smiled worrily at him. Mr. Jonas soon came back and gave us our rooms. Nick and Kevin walked Ash and I up to our room. I kissed Nick goodnight, as did Ashley (kiss Kevin, not Nick, that would be weird.) and they went to their room. I lay down on the bed near the window and sighed. Ashley got underneath the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders. She turned onto her side looking at me. I did the same. I turned off the light, but neither of us went to sleep. After a long dark silence, she spoke.

"Izzy, were you scared?"

"Yes. But, I think you shouldn't be very scared. Kevin loves you. And, he and you are going to love this baby. And, its going to be the luckiest kid since me." I finished laughing. Ashley laughed too.

"Yeah. Instead of just one famous parent, this baby has two." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah. Lucky…" I said. We went silent for a second.

"So… what's going on between you and Nick?" She asked. I sighed.

"He kind of wants to…" She looked at me surprised.

"Like… have sex?" I nodded. "Oh. Is that like… bad?"

"Well… I dunno. Its not that I don't trust him or anything, cause he's being really dorky and cute about it and he like…has condoms and stuff, but… I'm still kind of scared about it. From… what happened last time." Ashley giggled.

"I can totally understand that." She said giggling. I laughed. "Well, don't let him force you. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Remember that."

"I know… but… I mean, I love him, you know… so I feel like I should want to do that, and sometimes I do, but… He just seems so like… excited about it." I said. I sighed. I was tired. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said. Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. I closed mine and drifted off to sleep.


	23. As Glimpsed Into The Dark

all i can say is...

i'm so sorry.

/...

love ya,

livi

(ps: i'm at home. not really _feeling_ better, but thats just chemo.)

* * *

A bunch of concerts later…

(Toronto)

April 28th, 2008 (/ I guess…)

I jumped off stage cheerfully. I high-fived Jeremy and Zac. I saw Nick waiting for me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulder. He held me closer, our hips touching slightly on each side and our bodies fitting together like a mold. He kissed my cheek and looked up at me.

"You were amazing…" He whispered.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled at me hopefully, and I could tell what he was implying. I sighed and looked up at him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and sighed. I turned around to see Mr. Jonas standing there. I sighed and let go of Nick. I smiled at him.

"Nicholas… we've got a meet and greet to get to." He said. Nick sighed and nodded. He let go of me and followed after his dad. I sighed. Ashley came up to me then.

"You did really great." She said.

"Thanks…" I said. The two of us walked back to my dressing room.

--

After a matter of hours. We were about to leave. I was sitting outside alone waiting for everyone to come. I took a deep breath and stood up. Suddenly, a man appeared from behind wall. He looked unfamiliar and very strange. He walked closer and closer to me. He spread his arms and I took a few steps back. He grunted and started running toward me, and since he must have been about 6'2, he caught up. He held me tight to him and pulled me back around the wall. He shoved blindfolded me and shoved me into some kind of van. I felt the back of my head smash against something… and blacked out.


	24. She's Gone

yeah.

ooh. i missed writing.

* * *

I sat broken in the tour bus. I didn't speak. Ever. I just sat there. I hadn't picked up a guitar in four days. At least we were on our way home now.

But she was missing. Izzy was missing. And it wasn't like before. She didn't run away. She would have told someone if she did. She would have let someone know. At least one person. Nobody had seem her in 4 days. She must have been… taken?

Kidnapped.

Who on earth would want to hurt her?!

--

Nick was dead. Two weeks she'd been gone. He didn't move or talk or do anything but stare at the ground. He had gone completely lifeless. I knew he liked Izzy a lot, but… why was he so broken? I could imagine him being upset, but… honestly.

I had been watching Nick sleep. Kevin and I had taken shifts. We didn't want to leave him alone these days. Although, we suspected he never actually slept, but just closed his eyes while we watched him to look like he was sleeping.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Kevin standing there. I nodded and stood up. He sat down in my place and looked over at Nick. Suddenly, we both saw him stir. He shook a few times and collapsed in a limp fashion. Kevin and I gasped and we both went over to Nick's bed. Kevin uncovered to see Nick shaking in his bed, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Nick had cracked.

--

I woke to someone nudging me. I blinked my eyes a few times and a fuzzy non lighted room came into view. I was in pure pain all over, and everything was numb. I was laying on a old dirty carpet. I looked up to who had woken me.

A girl. She looked about my age. Maybe a little older. She looked cold, tired and beaten up. She was sitting on the ground next to me. I sighed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I tried sitting up, but could only manage pulling myself up against the wall near us.

"I…. were am I?!" I asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm stuck here too." I nodded.

"I'm Izzy…" I said weakly.

"I'm Kat." I nodded. She had long very light blonde hair that looked very unwashed. She was pretty, but she had dirt and bruises all over her, in addition to a few drops of blood on her arms and back.

"How did you get here?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know. This man… he just… grabbed me."

"Me too." I said. The both of us spoke in weak whispers.

"He beats us. He hasn't been as hard on you cause you were unconscious, but he did. Everyday. From when we wake up until he gets bored." She whispered. I sighed painfully.

"Do you know the date?" I asked.

"I think it's the 15th. Of… I dunno. May?" She said. I gasped.

"Oh my god… I've been here two weeks?!" She nodded.

"My dad… Nick…. And Josh, and Jeremy and Kevin, and Joe, and Zac! Oh my god."

"Who are they?"

"My friends…I… oh my god…. My dad is going to be so worried…"

"What about your mom?" She asked innocently. I sighed.

"…She passed a while back." I said.

"Oh…" She said. "My parents died a year ago in a fire." I nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No clue. Hopefully still in Ontario." She said. I gasped.

"Ontario!? Like… Canada!?"

"Of course…" I suddenly noticed her accent.

"Oh my god…" I said resting my head on the wall. "Kat, I'm from California. In the United States." Her eyes blared.

"Your from America!?" I nodded. "Whoa!" I nodded. I was silent for a second, then realized the pain was getting worse from me sitting up. I moved back to the ground, laying down. Kat lay down with me. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. It hurt. "Did you live in LA? Did you know any famous people?" She asked eagerly. She smiled quietly. It looked like it had been a while since she smiled.

"Quite a few actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. For one, my dad is Pete Wentz." I said quietly.

"Wait… what?!" She asked disbelievingly.

"He is."

"Wait… you're that Izzy?" I nodded. "Wow… so your like… dating Nick Jonas?" I nodded.

"Yup." I said. I felt the rushing feeling in my head again. "Oh… god. Kat, I'm sorry… I need to go back to sleep." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. This has been the most conversation I've had in a month. I should sleep aswell."

"Ok…" I started to close my eyes.

"And hey, Izzy….?" I looked at her. "I guess we should be friends."

"Best friends."

--

3 months.

He doesn't beat us for long. But its usually very hard. We're in the attic. Once he gets bored with us, he goes down to his house and does something. I would imagine he would appear as a normal person to those who didn't know him well. He didn't give us reasons for beating us, or kidnapping us. He just does.

I'm always scared.

Kat helps, but I can tell she's scared too.


	25. Lost

yeah, Kat is a new charachter in this story. Suprisingly enough she's modeled after a friend of mine, Kat.xx on here. (lol sarcasm, but she is.)

so, yeah. here it goeees.

love ya, livi

* * *

Nick.

She's been one 4 months. I haven't spoken a word since. I started to play guitar again, but never sang to any of the songs. Joe and Kevin are constantly trying to get me to talk. It doesn't work.

Ashley was getting big, and now staying at our house with Kevin. She and him were such a happy couple. I knew they were going to be happy for their lives. I also knew they both missed Izzy very much. We all did.

Joe was as strange as usual. He went through girlfriends and girlfriends ranging from our actress friend Chelsea, to Mikayla, to a girl he met on the beach, and this singer we know named Jordan. All of them broke up with him. Joseph had terrible luck with girls.

Izzy's dad and Ashlee did get married, but the wedding was changed drastically. As close to eloping as possible. I figured he just didn't want to be more pressured than he already was. He was still looking for Izzy.

Miley and Zac are still together, as well as Sarah and Oliver. I hadn't seen them much over the past few weeks.

Its summer now, and school has ended. I spend a lot of time sitting on the beach alone or in my room playing guitar alone. Its lonely.

I'm sitting in my room right now. I'm reading a book Izzy gave me to read that I never attempted until now. Suddenly there was a short knock on the door and Kevin and Joe came in. I sighed. They both sat down near my bed on chairs. Kevin gave me a disconcerting look.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked. I shrugged in response.

"Nick, Its been four months. You have to talk to us sometime…" Kevin said. I sighed and shook my head. "Mom and dad have been talking about us. They said it would be good for you to try having a show. Maybe it'll get you back into the rhythm of things." He finished. I sighed.

He was right. I wanted to perform so badly. It would be good for me. I looked up to them and nodded.

"Really?!" Joe asked. I smiled at them and nodded. I still wasn't ready to talk, but maybe I could sing…

--

Izzy.

Kat and I had grown closer. She and I would go through tough beatings everyday. Sometimes he'd go further. He scares me so much. He's raped us both. Kat twice. Me once. I've never felt worse. I want to leave. I want to be found. Sometimes we try breaking the only window in the attic. Somehow, it never breaks.

I cry a lot. We both do. Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't cry anymore cause I've cried so much. Like I've used all of the liquid in my body. But I keep crying.

I've gone into multiple diabetic comas, that I eased myself out of harshly. Kat helps keep him away from me when I'm unconscious. She and I survived off of the food he gives us, which wasn't very much. He gave us two pillows and one blanket that just fit comfortably over the two of us.

It was hard. I had many times thought about giving up, but I know Kat needed me. I needed her as well.

Its late at night. Neither of us are sleeping. We're just sitting here. Its warmer now. Cooler in the nights. I've never really spent much time in the north, especially since we're in Canada, and I wasn't use to how cold it was. Kat was. She said that she had lived in Canada all her life, but she was born in Maine. We got to know each other well. She and I just barley survived.

Kat had told me about her family. She had a older sister who was at college by a performing arts scholarship at Temple in Philadelphia. Both of her parents were dead from a house fire a year earlier. She was currently (supposed) living with an abusive uncle, who she hated.

I told her about my mom, and my dad and Ashlee. And then about everything that happened between Nick and I, and me and my friends. I told her about everything. Our days were filled with weak spoken conversation that kept us from going insane.

It was hard.

--

Nick.

I stood backstage next to Kevin. I still hadn't spoken. I was waiting 'til we got onstage for me to sing. I was so nervous and so not ready. I took a few deep breaths. Kevin turned to me and smiled.

"Ready, Nick?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. I wasn't though. He sighed. "Still aren't talking?" He asked. I shrugged again. "You know once we're onstage, you gotta sing, right?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed.

Uncle Matt came up to us and said it was time to go on. We nodded and I got my guitar. Kevin started playing the song and we went onstage. The crowd went crazy. I smiled weakly. I started to play. Joe started to sing. He finished his verse and he nodded to me. I opened my mouth to sing but nothing came out. Joe turned to me as everyone kept playing. He looked at me and mouthed 'SING!' I nodded. I tried to sing again. Nothing came out. I turned to Joe and Kevin who were staring at me wide eyed. I tried speaking. My mouth moved inaudibly. Everyone stopped playing and Joe came over to me.

"Nick! What's wrong? Just Sing!" He cried out. I opened my mouth again and nothing came out. I felt everything go wrong. Joe sighed and grabbed a mic. "Hold on everybody. We'll be right back." He said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me backstage. Kevin followed. They both turned to me.

"Nick, what are you doing!?" Kevin asked in a serious voice. I shrugged nervously, looking down at my shoes. I looked around and saw a notebook sitting on a table near us. I grabbed it and a pen and scribbled down my response.

**I don't know what's going on. I'm trying to sing, but its not working!**

I handed it to Kevin and he looked up to me.

"Try again." He said. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak. Nothing came out. I looked up to Joe and Kevin nervously.

"So… you can't speak!?" Joe asked. I nodded. I took the notebook back and wrote something down.

**We have to finish the concert. Joe can sing my parts. **

I gave it to them and Joe sighed.

"Nick, I can't sing all of your parts! You have a higher voice than me!" I shrugged.

"Joe, you have to. We can't just not finish the show!" Kevin said. Joe sighed and nodded.

I was so upset.

--

6 months and I'm starting to loose hope. We went to the hospital and the doctor couldn't figure out why I couldn't speak. I had tried everyday for those two months to talk again, but it never worked. Before I didn't want to talk. Now, I couldn't.

My hair was getting insanely long. My mom suggested we get it trimmed. I told her that I just wanted to cut it off. Very, very short. It didn't look terrible but, it wasn't me. I didn't care. I wasn't me anymore. My curls were gone, and I didn't act the same. I was even more shy. I backed out on doing everything.

I see Pete ever once and a while. He and Ashlee are happy, or at least as happy as they could be for how much they missed Izzy. Ashlee is pregnant. They said about four months. I was happy for them, but I knew seeing each other made us miss Izzy even more than we already did.

Ashley is huge. She's having the baby soon. Kevin said she was about 8 months. They were great together. Seeing them made me miss Izzy and having her with me. I think she would be able to help me with my voice problems.

Every few days we had a concert where Joe would sing all of the songs. I could tell it was burning him out. We hadn't told anyone that I lost my voice. Tons of people asked why I wasn't singing and I wasn't talking. We ignored the questions.

Today we were having a interview at a radio station. I was so nervous.

"So, today in the studio, we have the JONAS BROTHERS!" JoJo said. He looked at us. "So, why don't you introduce yourselves…" He said.

"Well, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Joe, and Nick's here too." He said.

"Ok, so I guess I should start off by asking the one question that everyone has been asking. Nick, why aren't you talking?" He asked. I shrugged. He gave me a confused look. I turned to Kevin and Joe to my left.

"Nick had some problems with his voice." Kevin said.

"Problems? What, like…strep?" JoJo asked.

"Um… we don't know exactly, but… for some reason He just lost his voice." Joe said.

"Really? How long ago?"

"About six months ago was when it started, but we went to the doctor's about two months ago after we realized he actually just couldn't talk." Kevin said.

"Wow. Well, that's a bad thing, isn't it…"

"Yeah. Nick's been miserable."

"I'm sure. I mean, he was kind of the start of all this, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Nick started singing when he was about… 5? Yeah, 5 or 6." Kevin said. I sighed and took off my headphones. I hated this. Kevin turned to me. "Nick…" He said. I shrugged. I took out my notebook and wrote down my answer. I threw it over to him.

**I'm just a backup guitarist now. **

They both looked at me as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

--

Kevin.

I had marked seven months. Ashley was having her babies now. I was standing in the delivery room with her. She squeezed my hand. She was sweating a lot. I tried cooing her, but she was in so much pain.

"Oh my god, Kevin Jonas, I hate you!" she screamed at me. I yelped in pain as she squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry…" I said quietly to her.

After another few hours of screaming and pain, hers and mine, she actually gave birth.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. it's a girl!" The doctor said to us. Ashley took a deep breath. She let up on my hand and held it gently. I smiled at her as the doctor came to my side with the baby. I gave her to Ashley who almost burst into excited tears. We both looked at her. She was a beautiful baby girl swaddled in a white cloth. She looked a lot like Ashley. She had my eyes. I was infinitely enticed by her. She was beautiful. She had dark curls. She was amazing.

A few hours later, Ashley and I were sitting in her hospital room. She was holding the baby.

"So… What should we name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking about that." She said. She looked up to me. "Isabella Lillian." She said. I grinned and looked down at her.

"Its perfect."

Izzy was with us again.

--

Nick.

I had met Kevin's daughter. They named her after Izzy. I loved that. It made me feel like we didn't loose her. She was adorable, and looked exactly like Ashley and Kevin. She had the Jonas brown eyes and Ash's smile. They decided to follow in Izzy's footsteps by calling her Lilly as a nick name. She had brown curls like Kevin.

Kevin and Ashley were adorable together. The three of them made a adorable family, living in Kevin's room for now. Kevin was looking into finding a apartment soon.

I missed Izzy even more.

I kept my hair short.

I played backup in the band. Kevin sang a little more, and Joe sang a ton.

My life was becoming a boring pop song, and everyone was singing along


	26. I Love Sasuke

ok. so i just realized what the rest of this story is gonna be... and how i'm gonna end it.

its fabulos.

um... i noticed none of you really realized how serious Nick's voice thing really is going to be in the story. Its becomming a big thing.

so, yeah. i'm excited.

for those of you who have been all...'HOPE YOU FEEL WELL!'

i thank you very much. your high spirits have made me feel exceedingly loved, and i am feeling a little better.

thanks.

love ya,

livi

(ps. the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter. i couuldn't think of one and just put the first thing to come to mind. lol. )

* * *

It had officially become nine months. Kat and I were getting worse. It was getting harder to keep ourselves alive. Kat had fallen again. She was unconscious from our last beating. It was nighttime. I was sitting with Kat. I was staring at the wall opposite us.

Suddenly I heard the door open. I looked over to it. Instead of the man who lived here, a younger man came through the door. He had longish hair and he looked straight at me. My eyes widened.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he came over to me and picked Kat up. I gasped and tired to get her away from him. He looked at me and I couldn't move.

"I'm getting you out of here." he whispered. I looked at him shocked. "Follow me." He said. I nodded and he led me outside and into a car. He drove to a house. He led me inside with Kat. He put her onto the couch. He led me into his kitchen.

"Who are you!?" I asked as soon as we were in there. He smiled at me.

"My name is Ben." He said. I nodded.

"I'm Izzy." He smiled.

"I know. Your in that band, right?" I nodded.

"How did you know we were there?"

"I did some house work for him. I heard you up there. I'm going to call the cops on him." I nodded. I looked up at my savior. I suddenly went up to him and hugged him tightly. I started crying.

"You have no idea how thankful I am." I said into into his chest. He rubbed my back and laughed.

"I'm just glad you two are ok. I'm glad Kat is ok…" He said. I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"How did you know her name?" He sighed and looked at me.

"She's my sister…" I gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have different fathers, and she hasn't met me that she remembers. I went away to school when she was young." I nodded and felt my head hurt again. Ben saw my pain. "I think for tonight you should get some sleep. You, Kat and I can talk in the morning." He said. I smiled at him. He walked over to where Kat was and picked her up. He walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a room with two twin sized beds. He lay Kat down on one and I took the other one.

I was saved.

--

I woke up that morning with my head ringing. I around my room. My guitars strewn all over the place and clothes everywhere. I sighed and sat up. I opened my mouth and tried speaking, as usual. I failed. I got up and took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down next to Joe and started eating like the rest of my family.

Except they were all talking. I was of course silent. I ate in silence and listened to my family talk. Ashley and Kevin sat next to each other. Ash on the end so she could tend to Lilly easily. Frankie was seated next to Kevin. My mom and dad at the ends of the table and Joe and I on one side.

I finished and turned to my mom, showing her my empty plate, she nodded and I stood up. I washed my plate off and went back upstairs. Suddenly, Joe called after me.

"Nick!" He cried. I stopped and turned to him. I raised my eyebrows. "Um… do you wanna hang out today?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Well… I dunno. Maybe we can go surfing?" He asked. I sighed and turned away from him and went to my room.

--

Kat woke before me. She got out of bed and shook me hard.

"Izzy!" She cried out. I sighed and opened my eyes to her.

"What?"

"Where are we!?" She asked franticly. I sighed.

"We're safe." I said. She blinked and sat down on her bed.

"Wait… what?"

"He's your brother."

"BEN!?" She cried out excitedly. I nodded. "Well, come on! Get up!" She said. I sighed.

"I'm sore. Come on, Kat." I said. She nodded.

"Fine… but… still… please!?" I sighed.

"Fine…" I said. I sat up. I was tired and sore. It. hurt. We walked downstairs to see Ben sitting at the table in the kitchen. His face lit up when he saw us.

"Ben!?" Kat asked. He looked at her confused.

"Wait… do you… remember me?" She grinned and nodded. He smiled at her. They hugged.

After a few minutes of talk, we came to a quiet point.

"Izzy, I think you should maybe call your dad? He'll want to know your safe." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. He grabbed the phone and handed it to me. I took it and walked into the next room. I dialed my dad's number and waited two rings. He answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a tired voice. I bit my lip. I missed him so much. "Hello!? Is anyone there?" He asked impatiently.

"Dad?" I asked. It was silent for a second.

"Izzy!?" He cried out. I felt myself tear up and start crying a little.

"Oh, my god… daddy, I missed you so much…" I said crying into the phone.

"Izzy!? OH my god your ok!? Oh, my god!!" He cried out, and I could tell he was tearing up as well.

"Pete, who is it?" I heard a woman's voice from somewhere in the same room as him.

"Its IZZY!" He cried out to her.

"What?!" She said. I guessed it was Ashlee.

"Is that Ashlee?" I asked.

"Yeah…. Izzy… where have you been!?"

"I… this man… he… he kidnapped me…" I whispered weakly.

"Oh my god… are you ok?!" He asked franticly.

"Um… now I am… he kidnapped this other girl too, and he brother saved us…"

"Izzy, where are you!? Are you still in California?" He asked. I sighed nervously.

"I'm somewhere in Ontario…"

"Canada?!"

"Yeah…"

"OH… god…" I sighed.

"Daddy… are you ok? How's Nick? Kevin and Ashley? Oh, god… I guess Ash had her baby… and how's Joe? And Miles and Oliver? Oh, god…. How are Jere, and Zac and Josh!? And…. Did you and Ashlee get married?" I asked franticly.

"Izzy, we're fine. Well… Ashley and Kevin had their baby. IT was a girl, but I didn't find out much more than that… and Yes… Ashlee and I did get married, but… it was really small… and the guys are fine… your friends really missed you." I sighed.

"I missed you guys so much…." I said. "Dad… can you come get me?"

--


	27. Happy, Right?

You can thank Joe Jonas for melting my heart from the PREVIEWS of camp rock i just saw, causing me to update.

I stopped waching TV for the past three months, and I started watching again today.

I totally didn't know Camp Rock was comming out in June. I thought it was AUGUST!.

I am dying.

Oh, yeah, and just so you guys know... um... I'm thinking about my ending and its good. I'll give it annother few chapters that elapse time quickly, but basically it's reaching a end soon.

Does anyone actually want Trilogy?

Its totally your choice.

love ya,

livi

* * *

I was on a plane going home. Kat was staying with her brother for a month, then they were both moving down to Malibu near me. I was so sore. Doing anything hurt, so the plane was very painful.

"We're nearing LAX. Its 11:34 Pacific Time, and welcome to Los Angeles, California." The pilot said. I sighed and looked out the window. I smiled.

--

I walked out to the gate. I looked around and suddenly, my eyes met with his. His dark hair was slightly grown out and so much longer. He looked good. Ashlee was standing next to him. I could tell she was pregnant. I expected that. He ran towards me. I didn't run, cause it would hurt to much. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed.

"Ow…. Ow… ow… daddy, that hurts…" I whimpered. He lessened on his grip and looked at me confused.

"It wasn't that tight… was it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have so many bruises, I can't tell anymore…" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Bella… I missed you so much…" He said, putting me in a gentle hug.

"I missed you too, Daddy…"

--

We walked into the house and my dad looked at me seriously.

"Now, you should go straight to bed. You must feel terrible…" He said.

"Daddy… Please… I have to go see him…" I whispered. He sighed and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and turned toward the door. "Thank you, Dad! I'll be right back!" I cried. I made my way next door and rung the doorbell. Kevin answered, and almost stopped breathing.

"Kevin… Hi…" I said. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He came to the conclusion that I was real, and hugged me. I groaned in pain. He let go of me and held me arm's length.

"What's wrong?"

"I… hurt… really bad…" I whimpered, rubbing my arms. "Is Nick here…?" I asked. Kevin nodded and ran inside.

--

I was sitting in my room playing guitar when the door burst open and Kevin grabbed my arm. He pulled me downstairs and to the door where Joe stood hugging someone.

Izzy!?

My jaw dropped. I froze in place and stared at her. She looked beat up and hurt, but she was still Izzy. I on the other had, had changed a lot. My hair was still short. I started wearing more t-shirts and jeans. I had changed. She looked me over and smiled. She walked toward me. I snapped out of my gaze and ran towards her. I wrapped my arms around her small body and breathed in her scent. It was the same. She pulled away from me slightly.

"I keep getting these hugs… and I love hugs, but they all hurt so much." She said. I smiled.

She looked at my head. He rubbed it with her hand. "You cut your hair? Why?" She asked. I shrugged. She grinned at me.

She hugged me. I kissed her over and over and continued to hold her. "Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Nick, what's wrong?" She asked. I shrugged and smiled at her, as to say 'Nothing at all.' She didn't believe me.

"Nick, why won't you talk to me?!" She cried out. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. My arms dropped to my sides and I felt like such a failure. "Nick!?" She asked, looking at me. I turned to Kevin, who came to our side. I signed to him what I was trying to tell her. (Yeah, I learned sign language. Kevin, My dad, and Joe as well so that I could talk to the family.) Kevin nodded and turned to Izzy.

"Nick can't talk anymore." He said quietly. She gave him a confused face.

"Why?"

"We don't know. He just… stopped being able to talk." He improvised. I signed to him my words again. "And, he wants you to know that he loves you, and is really excited to see you." She gave us both a angry look.

"I know sign language. I know what he's saying. Nick, How long?" She asked.

I told her 9 months. She gasped. "So…. As long as I've been gone?" I shrugged. She looked down at her shoes.

"Its my fault…" My eyes widened. I grabbed Izzy's chin and made her look at me. She was upset. I shook my head.

I told her it wasn't her fault. It was mine. She was being dumb. She looked at me, a tear leaking from her eye. I quickly wiped it and held her in my arms. She began to cry. I rubbed her back and she cried into my shoulder. She quickly stopped crying. Ashley appeared with Lilly. Izzy turned to her and Ashley gasped. She gave Lilly to Kevin and hugged Izzy.

"OH, my god! Izzy!!" She said. Izzy smiled at her.

"Hey…" Izzy turned to Kevin who had Lilly and grinned. She went over to him, with Ash and I following, and gasped.

"Oh my god. Who is this cutie??" She asked excitedly. Kevin smiled.

"This is Isabella Lillian Jonas. We call her Lilly." Izzy looked from to Ashley and Kevin.

"You named her after me?" She asked. Kevin and Ashley grinned and nodded. "Oh my god…"

"We wanted you back. We're glad your back…" Kevin said.

"I'm glad to be back. You guys would never believe what hell I've lived in the past month." She whispered the end. I put my arms around her, hugging her from the back. She held my hand.

"Well… where have you been, Izzy?" Joe asked. Izzy went quiet.

"You know… I'll tell you some other time… I should get back for now." She said. Kevin, Joe, and Ashley nodded. She turned to me and kissed me 'goodbye'. She smiled and walked towards the door. I followed after her. She turned to me and gave me a confused look. I grinned and took her hand. I led her over to her house. She and I went inside. I saw Mr. Wentz. He looked at me and Izzy nervously.

"Izzy… you really should just get some sleep." He said.

"Please, dad? I'll sleep… Later. I wanna spend some time with Nick." She said.

"Fine. But…you have to sleep later." She smiled and nodded. Mr. Wentz turned to me. "How are you, Nick?" He asked. I shrugged. Izzy turned to me.

"He's ok." I said. I nodded.

"Nick can't tell me that himself?" Her dad asked. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. Izzy grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. She and I sat in her bed.

--

I rested my head against his chest. I wanted to talk, but… I felt bad. No, I felt terrible. I looked at him. He was different. His hair was gone. He wore different clothes. And he didn't talk. My Nick sang and smiled a lot. It was my fault. Because I was taken. I sighed. He rubbed my back. We were silent.

"Nick?" I looked up to him. He looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. He raised one eyebrow. "You can't talk… because of me…" I said. He sighed and shook his head. He took a notepad from his pocket and wrote down something. He handed it to me.

**Nonsense. This isn't your fault. My body is just dumb. **

I looked up at him. I sighed.

"Your body isn't dumb." I said angrily. I giggled and lifted up his shirt. I drew a circle on his stomach with my index finger. He squirmed and pushed my arm off him. He gave me a nervous smile and held down his shirt. I giggled. He kept squirming. I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What does the whole no speech thing entail?"

He cocked a eyebrow. "I mean… I know you can't sing or talk, but… can you laugh?" He shrugged, then shook his head. "That's lame." I said. He nodded as to say 'tell me about it.' I giggled. "Well… can you kiss?" I asked in a flirty voice.

Nick stroked his chin pretending to think and then grinned widely and nodded. I smiled and kissed him. I kept kissing him until I noticed him doing something back. He was pulling me into him. His hands were on my back, pressing me into him. I winced in pain. He let go. I pulled back from him and sighed..

"I really should get some sleep. I'm really sore…" I said. He smiled and nodded. I moved to his side and slid under the covers. Nick wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm.

I was 'home'.

But everything had changed.

--

I woke the next morning to my own will. I was ready to be beaten like every other day so I kept my eyes shut. Someone was holding me though. But….

Wait.

Nick?

I opened my eyes and looked at the person who was holding me. It was Nick. I smiled at him. He was still sleeping. I kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said. He smiled wider. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down something. He handed me the notebook and smiled.

My best morning in a while.

I grinned at him and sighed. I missed his voice. I wish it would come back.

I sat up and went into the bathroom. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. I had bruised all over my back and arms and stomach. They were a dark purple color that looked as though they'd never leave. It was painful to look at. I found a sweatshirt and slipped it over my long sleeve shirt. I didn't want Nick seeing my bruises. He… well, I don't know what he would do, but knowing him he wouldn't let me move for three weeks. I went back into my room where Nick was sitting looking at his phone.

"Hi." He raised one eyebrow and looked me. He waved one hand for me to come over. I nodded and walked over to him. I sat down next to him. He pulled at my sweatshirt. I blushed.

"Nick!" I squealed. He sighed and shook his head. He pulled at it again. He lifted it up and wa about to look at my stomach. I pushed him off and stood up. I winced in pain and held my stomach. He looked at me confused.

"Its nothing." I said quietly. I started to move toward the door. Nick quickly stood up and followed me. He held me back and quickly pulled my hoodie over my head. I looked down nervously. He lifted up my shirt and looked at my purple skin. He brushed his hand over it and I winced again. He looked u at me and gave me a questioning look.

"I told you I've been thought a lot…" I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. He kissed my head. I pulled away from him.

"I'm going downstairs." I said. Nick nodded and followed me. I went downstairs and saw my dad and Ashlee sitting in the kitchen. Nick and I sat down at the counter and my dad smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Better than usual." I said. My dad smiled at me and nodded. Nick's phone started vibrating. He sighed and took out his phone. He looked at it and nodded to himself. He showed me the text.

**Come home! We've got stuff to do! - Joe. **

I nodded to him and kissed his cheek. He left.

I sighed.

I was happy, right?


	28. I Missing Saying I Love You

--

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **snuffles. Hithere.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **hey.

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **how are you, lovey?

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **I'm amazing, Izzy. ….can I tell you something?

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **sure. Anything.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **I missed you a lot.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **and… when I wasn't talking at first, it was just cause I was in shock or something and I just didn't wanna talk to anyone.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **and then when I tried performing again, I went up to sing and nothing came out.

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **….Nick, you know I love you with or without your voice, right?

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **well…. I don't know. I really miss talking to you.

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **we're talking right now, aren't we?

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **this doesn't really count. I mean, we aren't together and talking.

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **nick, that's just how it is. I love you no matter what.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **I love you too.

**Mrsnuffleupagus: **I miss telling you I love you.

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **…../

**Fisharefriendsnotfood: **well… I know you do.

--

About a month later.

Kat was coming with Ben today.

I was currently laying in bed. I sat up and sighed.

I went through a normal routine. I took a shower and stuff. Came back into my room and found a outfit. All of my clothes barley fit me. I was very boney now, and had lost a lot of weight. I wore a belt with my smallest pair of skinny jeans and it still was loose. I sighed and ignored it. I put a zip up on and my chucks and walked downstairs. I saw my dad sitting in the living room with Ashlee watching the news. He turned to me and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Good." I said. "I'm gonna go over to Nick's, Ok?" I said.

"Ok." He said. I went next door and went inside. Joe and Nick were sitting in the living room watching TV. And Kevin and Ash were in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. I gasped. They had been away with Frankie for the past month. I walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Jonas gasped. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Izzy!" She cried out. I smiled. "How are you?" She said sweetly.

"Well…. I'm ok." I said.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy Nicholas is that your back…" She said. "I haven't seen him smile this much in months…" I grinned.

"I wasn't smiling much either. I'm glad to be back." She nodded and went back to the kitchen. I went into the living room and tip toed in on Nick. I put my hands over his eyes and kneeled down.

"Guess who?" I whispered.

"You know he's not going to answer… right?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you didn't have to ruin it…" I said giggling. I went around to the other side of the couch and smiled at Nick. He held out his arms and I sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. He kissed me. I smiled.

"How are you two today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Joe asked.

"Kat's coming today!" I said. They both gave me confused looks. "She's my friend. She was with me during the whole… kidnapped thing? Remember that?" I asked. Nick grinned and tickled my stomach. I squirmed around in his lap. I giggled. I stopped him by giving him a kiss. He grinned.

"Oh my god. Even when he can't talk! Its still ANOYING!" Joe cried out. I laughed and Nick smiled. I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed it and followed me toward the door. Suddenly, Mrs. Jonas stopped us.

"Nick, we've got a doctors appointment at 3." She said. He nodded and smiled. He turned to me and nodded.

--

Nick.

I sat alone waiting for the doctor to come in. The door clicked and she come through.

"Hello, Nicholas." She said kindly. I smiled widly at her. "You seem quite cheerful this week. Something good happen?" She asked. I nodded while smiling.

I signed to her about Izzy. She smiled. "Your getting very good at signing." She said. She was the one who had taught me.

I said thank you. "So, why don't we take a look?" She said. I nodded and opened my mouth. After a few testing and her looking into my throat, she sighed and looked down at me.

"Nick, I really don't want to rush you, but… I can't find any medical reason why you lost your voice, and I'm starting to believe that its all psychological." I made a confused face. "Its all in your head. You can speak, but your subconscious isn't letting you."


	29. Shake It

hithere

sorry its short. i might be going back to the hospital soon.

love ya,

livi

* * *

I sat on the couch in the living room. Nick sat silently next to me. I smiled at him. He was staring into space. I heard the doorbell ring and grinned at Nick. He looked to me. I grabbed his hand and jumped up. He followed. I opened the door to see her. Kat. I grinned widly.

"KAT!" I cried out. We hugged. She looked like she was getting better.

"Oh my god, Izzy… I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you too!" I showed her inside and stepped back. Nick gently held my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder looking at her. I glanced to him. "Um, Kat, this is my boyfriend, Nick. Nick, this is Kat." I said. Nick grinned kindly and shook her head.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nick." She said. Nick nodded while smiling.

--

Nick and I sat in my bed late that night. I was half asleep laying against Nick. It had to be very late. Dad and Ashlee were at a show in Dallas and Nick and I were alone. Nick kissed me. I sat up, now somewhat awake, and I kissed him back. I moved closer to him and kissed him again and again. Nick leaned into me and cradled my hips in his hands. I pulled back away from him and sighed.

"Nick… I don't know about this." Nick nodded. He had a slightly disappointed face on. I sighed. I leaned toward him and continued. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said gleefully. I smiled as we kissed.

I had him get 'ready' and he came back and kissed me. I led him down onto my bed and I kissed him up and down his neck. I fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and he quickly leaned out to pull it over his head. His eyes were closed and he kissed me gently. I slid out of my jeans and threw them on the floor, leaving me with a shirt left before my underwear.

I led my fingertips over his stomach as he lay down, making invisible words. His warm skin was inviting. He kissed me up and down my jaw line and rested one hand on my bare knee. He kissed down my neck and held my hips gently. He pulled off his -- noticeably now quite tight -- jeans and deposited them next to mine and his shirt. He continued to kiss me, and then opened his eyes and looked at me. I sighed and pulled my t-shirt over my head and discarded it down on the floor.

He sat up and led me with kisses down. I lay there, him leading kisses down my neck and dangerously low. He led kisses down my stomach that left me very aroused. He looked up to me and continued kissing until he found his way right above my underwear line. He sat up and led himself away. We moved closer, our bodies swaying in the heat. He moved his head to the side of mine.

"I love you, Izzy…" He whispered hoarsely.


	30. Like In One Of Those Romantic Comedies

I shot up, moving Nick to the side. He tumbled to the ground. I gasped as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Nick… did you just talk!?" I asked looking at him. He sighed.

"Yeah. I did." He said. I could tell his voice was weak, but it was him. He was back. He sighed and sat down next to me. "I… I didn't want to tell anyone until I could sing again." He said.

"You still can't sing?"

"Well, I can, but it sounds terrible, and I have to practice a lot more before I tell anyone." He said. I grinned at him.

"…..I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Please don't… I'm sorry… It just kind of slipped out…" He said. I sighed and leaned into him. I kissed his lips and then looked up to him. "So…. Do you want to continue… or.."

"Nick, I really don't think this is a good idea… I mean… honestly, we're still young."

"I know… I know… I guess your right…" he said. I sighed and picked up my shirt. I slipped it over my head and sighed. I stood up, walked over to my dresser, and found a pair of shorts. I put them on and looked to Nick. He had put his shirt back on and was under the covers. I sighed and walked over to him. I slid down under the covers and he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Bedroom, bed, Nick.. I glanced at the clock. 7:43. Oh, my god. We had school today. The first day of senior year. I turned to Nick, who was lying next to me on his stomach, one arm resting on my waist. I leaned into him and kissed his cheek. He scrunched up his nose and yawned. I drew pictures on his back with my fingertips. He shivered and opened his eyes. He looked up to me and smiled.

"We have school today." He nodded. And sat up. I sighed

"I'm going to go take a shower." Nick raised his eyebrows and smiled evilly. "No, you can't come!" I said loudly. I giggled and stood up. I was wearing a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and took a shower quickly and went back to my bedroom. Nick had fallen back asleep. I looked at him and remembered. He spoke last night. I smiled at him. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his short, but longer than it had been, hair. He stirred.

"We have school. Get up, Snuffles." I said smiling at him. He sighed and sat up.

"Good morning to you too." He said slowly. I sighed and smiled at him. I missed his voice. Although it was rough, it was him.

"Are you going home before school?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"I have to get my stuff. Its just next door." I sighed.

"Fine… whatever." I said.

"I'll be right back…" He said. I nodded. He stood up, put his jeans on and his shoes, and left. I stood up and got dressed. A blue t-shirt and a pair of bright yellow jeans. I took a quick look at my brusies, which had decreased in size and faded to a slight blackish-bluish-yellow color. I brushed out my hair, now a faded shade of orangish red ( note to self: DYE HAIR!), and put on my shoes. I grabbed a coat and my bag and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ploped onto the couch. Nick appeared within a few minutes. He came in and smiled.

"Hi there." He said.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I stood up. I took his hand and we walked outside.

A feeling was buzzing inside of me. I hadn't seen Miley or Oliver or any of the Paramore boys since I'd been back, and they didn't know I was back. I was excited to see them. Kat was going to my school too. It was my last year of high school, and things were falling into place perfectly.

I had a boyfriend who I was practically engaged with, my career was chosen and set, and I had amazing friends.

Finally. Something stays right.

* * *

I walked into school hand and hand with Nick. I saw Miley and Zac standing at Miley's locker. I smiled and looked at Nick. I tiptoed behind them and clapped my hands over Miley's eyes.

"Guess who!" I said in sing-song.

"I have no idea…" She turned around and screamed.

"IZZYYYYYYY!!" She yelped as she hugged me tight. "OH my god, where the hell have you been!?" She said in a very demanding voice.

"Hold that thought." I said. I turned to Zac, who was paitently waiting for my attention. "Zac!" I said. He hugged me.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Um… I… got…." I said quietly. "Kidnapped…" I finished. Miley's eyes widened.

"Wait… really?! I didn't think that was true…. But… you really did?!" I nodded. Nick walked over to us.

"Hey, Nick." Miley said. Nick nodded. "How's your throat feeling?" Nick shrugged. "OH, Izzy, have you seen Ash and Kevin's baby?" Miley asked cheerfully.

"Oh, yes! She's adorable!"

"And she's named after you!" Miley said.

"Yeah, I know!" Suddenly, the first bell rang and I smiled. The four of us started toward our homeroom. I caught the eyes of man people who were giving me skeptical looks. Suddenly, Amber and Ashley stepped in front of us.

"Um…. Izzy…" Amber started. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. A bit sore. But I'm ok." I said, still taken back by their strange and other worldly gesture. They nodded and went their way. We went into homeroom and sat down. Suddenly, the door opened and a blonde girl came inside. I recognized her. It was Kat. I grinned at Nick. He nodded. She went up to the teacher, who pointed toward us. Kat smiled and nodded and sat down near us.

"Hey!" She said. I smiled at her.

"Hi!" I said. Nick nudged me to introduce people. "Oh, um.. Kat, this is Miley and Zac… Guys, this is my friend, Kat."

"Hi there…" She said. Miley waved and said hello, as well as Zac.

* * *

Later that day, the five of us were going over to Nick's house. It was great. Nick walked with me, hand in hand. He was adorable when he did that. He and I smiled at each other often. I think just knowing that he and I had a secret was nice. We walked into the house and were greeted by Kevin, Joe and Ashley. Joe walked up to Kat, Nick and I.

"Hey… Izzy, remember a few weeks ago when you were…" He trailed off as he looked to Kat. Suddenly, I could swear the music in my head had changed to something out of romantic comedy when the couple first meets. Kat and Joe had locked eyes and were staring at each other lovingly. I looked to Nick, who had also realized their obvious chemistry. He smiled at me.

"Um, Joe, this is my friend, Kat. Kat, Joe, my dorky pseudo older brother." I said giggling. Kat smiled and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Joe."

"You too." He said. They didn't let go of each other's hands, just kept holding on. I glanced to Nick.

I had a plan for Joe now…

* * *

SO, yeah.

Um, Emmie's grandfather had a heart attack today... so send him good vibes for a healthy recovery!

Love ya,

livi


	31. 17 and 18 and in Love

I walked up to the boy's house. Not the Jonas boys. The Paramore ones. Josh and Jeremy hadn't seen me yet, and I told Zac it was a surprise. I let my self in and looked around. I saw Jere and Josh sitting on the couch and I grinned. I walked in to the room and kneeled down putting my head between theirs.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I asked. Josh turned to me and screamed. Jeremy did to. I jumped back and held my ears. "Man… what's your problem?" I asked. The two had jumped over the couch and were hugging me. "Nice to see you too…" I said. "Guys… your squishing me." I said. They let go of me and I giggled.

"Explain yourself!" Jeremy said.

"Um… not important." I said. They nodded. "All that matters is that I'm back. Lets rock!"

--

**Three months later.**

Kat and Joe are dating.

Ashlee is almost 8 months now.

Dad released a new album.

So did Paramore, and the Jonas brothers, and Hannah Montana, and Mitchel Musso… oh, and Mikayla.

Nick hasn't told anyone yet.

I keep telling him to.

--

Kat and I walked into the Jonas house. Joe and Nick were standing in the center of the living room wrestling. Kevin and Ash and Lilly were sitting there watching them. We laughed. Joe glanced up, and did a double take at Kat. He gasped and lost his focus. Nick slammed him to the ground. He gasped as Joe groaned in pain. Suddenly, Joe scrambled to his feet and stood up straight.

"Um… Hi, Kat!" He said.

"Hi, Joe." She said smiling at him.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I said. I bounced into the living room and sat down next to Ash and Lilly. "And hello little one." I said smiling.

"Wanna hold her?" Ashley asked. I nodded and took Lilly into my arms. Kat came in and sat down on the opposite couch. Joe plopped down next to her and smiled. I looked to Kevin who was smiling at Lilly. I noticed he was wearing extra tight pants today. I sighed.

"Hey, Kev… can I give you some advice?" I said.

"Sure…" he said in a skeptical voice.

"Lose the tight pants. For Lilly's sake."

"What? I like them!"

"Well… look what it did to me!" I said. Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but then shrugged and nodded. I looked at Lilly. How adorable. She had cute short brown curls that matched Nick and Kevin's. She giggled. I smiled at her. I handed her back to Ashley and looked to Nick and Joe and Kat.

"So… Um… Nick, do you wanna come over to my house?" He grinned and nodded. "Kat… maybe you and Joe should hang out?" I said. Kat and Joe looked at each other.

"YES." Joe said. Kat blushed and giggled. She nodded. I smiled and took Nick's hand and led him back to my house. We went up to my room and Sat down on my bed.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked, looking over to Nick.

"….when I feel like it?" He said.

"Snuffles, really. You can't just let them think you can't talk when you can!" I said. "Can you sing?"

"Sort of…" He said. I looked at him.

"Then sing."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine…" He said. He took a deep breath. "Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind, and follow you into the dark. No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white, just our hand clasped so tight, And we'll hold each other soon." He said. I grinned. He grimaced at himself as he finished.

"Nick, you sound better than usual."

"Really?" I nodded. He kissed me and lay down. I smiled. I lay down next to him.

After a few minutes, and Nick was stroking my hair and half asleep. I looked down at our feet, which were currently entwined. I glanced at my stomach and sighed. I pushed up my stomach and saw four large stretch marks and a small pink scar. I sighed.

"It was a boy." I said quietly.

"Who was a boy?" Nick asked.

"Our baby. It was a boy. The doctor told me a month or two before he died." I said.

"Oh…"

"Edward Nicholas Jonas." I said.

"You thought of a name?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry…"

"I just… I kind of wish that he didn't die… I mean… I can just imagine a little boy with us. With your amazing hair and my eyes. He would be like… a singer. And… he and Lilly could be best friends and grow up together. I just… I really wish that we had that."

"I know, babe. I know."

"And…. I mean… I'm kind of jealous of Ash and Kevin, cause their so happy with Lilly, and… my dad and Ashlee are really happy and… I dunno. Your mom and dad too. I just… I want something to happen."

"You want a baby." He said.

"Kind of… but… its not like…… I mean… I… um…Oh, never mind." I said.

"I kind… of…. Feel the same." He said. I looked up to him.

"Really?" He nodded. He sat up and looked through his pocket. He pulled out a little black velvet box and held it in front of me. "Nick…. What…"

"I asked your dad, and he said it was ok…" He started. He took my hand and took one knee on the floor near the bed. "So… Isabella Lillian Wentz, Will you marry me?"

I was 17. He was 18. And we were in love.

--

The End.

(Ps. Anyone want a sequel? I have a idea! Just write a review!)


	32. Epilogue or Prologue?

**Epilouge... or Prologue?!**

**You choose.  
**

**I have ideas for a sequel... but... i dunno.  
**

**do you want it?**

* * *

I'm 23 now.

Nick and I got married in the summer. August 15th. He surprised everyone about his voice at a concert by grabbing Joe's mic and belting out the words beautifully. Everyone was happy. It was great.

Joe and Kat are still together. I think they'll be together for a while. I know it. I think they might get engaged soon, but we won't know 'til it happens.

Ashley and Kevin and Lilly moved into their own house a few weeks after summer started the year I turned 18. Ash and Kevin got married a few weeks before Nick and I. Lilly's growing up to be a beautiful little girl.

Ashlee had her baby a month before my wedding. It was a boy. She let me name him. His name is Edward Nicholas Wentz, and he's adorable. He's a cute younger brother and he and Lilly are best friends. He has adorable black hair like dad.

I gave birth to a baby girl on February 13th. Her name is Rosalie Jonas. Rosie for short. She has blonde hair like me, and curls like Nick. She has my eyes. Nick is a amazing father. He's really cute with her. He really loves playing with her and watching her.

Frankie is 14 now. He's a total pimp. No, I'm kidding. But, He's an amazing guy, and he babysit's Rosie, Lilly and Ed.

Oliver and Sarah got married a year ago. It was a wonderful wedding, and Sarah's pregnant right now.

Miley and Zac are still together. And happy.

Paramore isn't really together anymore. We play together sometimes, but I kind of went solo and started acting a little.

The Jonas Brothers are still together and strong. I used to not think that they'd ever get bigger than they were when we were 18, but I was wrong. Its kind of insane. But… amazing.

I'm really happy right now.

Beyond happy.

You have no idea.

--

I opened my eyes. All I could see was dark. I blinked, and then realized I wasn't looking at the surroundings, but into a head of insanely curly brown hair. I giggled and moved my head. I looked over at him and smiled. He was still sleeping. I sighed. He was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss him really bad, but couldn't. I didn't want to wake him. I sighed. Suddenly, the door burst open and Rosie burst through. She was almost in tears. She ran up to the side of the bed and struggled to come onto it. I helped her and brought her into my arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I whispered to her. I ran my fingers through her shoulder length blonde curls and rubbed her back.

"There's a monster under my bed!" She said in a honestly terrified tone. I sighed.

"Daddy can get it for you." I said. She nodded and we both looked at him. It pained me to wake him, but I had to. I nudged him and he stirred. He opened his eyes and looked to us.

"Hmm… what's wrong?" He asked her. She made a sad face and pouted.

"Daddy, there's a monster under my bed!" She cried out. He grinned and took her into his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." He said. He picked her up and disappeared into the next room. He came back within a few minutes grinning at me. He sunk into bed next to me and looked over.

"Mission accomplished." He said. I smiled, nodded and kissed him. I slid down under the covers more and scooted closer to him. He held me close and I sighed.

"I love you, Snuffles."

"I love you, too, Fishy."


	33. The sequel is FINALLY here!

HAY!

I made a sequel for this.

called;

"Nine In The Afternoon"

mostly cause I can't help myself from writing this story.

I love it to much.

read and review it!!

-emilie


End file.
